War Torn
by vonanna22
Summary: In any time period; love sees all colors and embraces them.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Under our Constitution,

The freedom to marry, or not to marry

A person from another race

Resides with the individual

And cannot be

Infringed by the State"

U.S. Supreme Court, Loving vs. Virginia, June 12, 1967

**Authors Note:**

Hi everyone, this is my attempt at using a photo prompt from Tumblr to write a story. I know I should be working on the sequel to The Beholder's Eyes but once I saw this picture I couldn't get it out of my head it just seemed so perfect. By now you know me; my stories can be long but I am trying to give a quality story if I can; God willing. If you are willing to go on this journey with me to find this completed story in my imagination I would be grateful to have you come along for the ride. The song is this chapter is called _**"Baby won't you please come home. It was written by Clarence Williams and sung by Bessie Smith recorded in 1923**_. I am doing research and trying to stay as accurate to the timeframe as I can but remember this is fiction so I beg for forgiveness early if I use any subject matter clearly for dramatic effect.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

"_**Oh my Lord, this is a hot one isn't it?"**_ Liza spoke as she was fanning herself and beginning to pull at the hem on her skirt. She then placed her hat on her head, her momma always told her that a lady looks good in a good "_**Going to Meetin' Hat**_", Liza looked at her reflection in the mirror and then yelled _**"Sam, hurry up ya' hear! I declare that boy can be as slow as molasses when he wants to be. You need to speak to him dear.**_" Liza had determined that if she got her husband Joe involved then Sam would have to listen to his father. "_**He's a comin' don't be so pushy**_." Joe replied as he moved his pipe from one side of his mouth to the other.

"_**We cannot be late this morning there is a new family just come over to the neighborhood; folk in town has been a sayin, due to a death in the family- is the word, and I wanta get a chance to meet them and welcome them before church service. After momma's passing I know how sensitive a time this really is- I am hopin' that I can help.**_" She informed him. _**"Sam!**_" she called again. Sam a boy of eight years came running into the front room. He was real tall for his age and it made him a little clumsy when it came to puttin on his clothes. "_**Awkward**_" is what is grandmother used to say before she had passed, two months ago. _**"I'm sorry momma." "My shoes hurt, they feel real tight**_." The boy said. "_**Lord have mercy aren't you growin' like a weed**_." She said to Sam; as she tussled his hair and then began putting it back into place with her hands.

"_**Joe, I hope you heard that the boy is gonna need new shoes.**_" Liza said while shaking her head. Joe who was looking at the Sunday paper while smoking his early morning pipe never put the paper down, all he said from around it was, "_**It is summer the boy don't need no shoes**_." Liza looked at her husband in utter disbelief; her husband was probably the only man in town who felt that kids could run around barefoot all summer long; he gave no thought as to what to do for Sunday Services. "_**Joe it is not like when you were a boy anymore, this is 1923 and...**_" She said as she put a little spittle on her finger and wiped away a smudge off of Sam's face. "_**I know what year it is!**_" He quickly barked and interrupted her speaking. "_**He'll have 'em in time for school and that is that!"**_ Joe said as he put his paper down, stood up, and took the last sip of his coffee. "_**I thought you said you wanted to get to Sunday Meetin' early; then let's get going.**_" Joe then headed out of the screen door.

Liza reached back on to the table and picked up her purse and ushered Sam out of the screen door behind his father. This was the best part of Sam's day; going for a ride in dad's new Model T Ford. He was supposed to be in bed asleep when he first heard about the car. His father used the money his grandma left his momma to buy it. Momma wasn't too happy about that either. She cried and cried something awful that night. Sam recalled as he sat inside and watched the landscape go zooming by him. You would never know she was so upset now, as she sat next to dad and talked his ear off. Sam could tell that his dad was not impressed because he didn't speak much just kept nodding his head every few miles.

Sam wondered why his dad got married in the first place. His father did not seem to be too happy about it. "_**That's why I think girls are silly, who needs um."**_ Sam thought. Sam then allowed his thoughts to go to more productive endeavors like the sound of the motor and the wind whipping through the open window. He enjoyed scenery; looking at the farmland spread out almost as far as the eye can see, interrupted only by a small house here and there which stood out like a lighthouse on a shore, and he felt that the best thing that he could do in life would be able to travel and see all of the scenery that he could find. He wanted to travel the world. His momma's brother was in the Army and he sent them picture post cards from all over. He liked the idea of that. "_**One day**_" he thought to himself. "_**One day I will join the military and see the whole wide world.**_" Sam's thoughts were interrupted by his mother's declaration that they had arrived as his father's disposition perked up a bit.

Sam watched his father stand a little straighter and pull at his suit coat a little tighter once everyone saw them getting out of the car. The crowd came and met them. Sam always thought it was funny that no one ever met them when they used to walk to church. Sam remembered thinking that his father looked a little "**prideful**". He had heard that word in church a few Sundays back when the reverend was preaching; he thought that was supposed to be a bad thing. But he also knew that his father hadn't heard that message because he had fallen asleep during services that week.

Caroline County, Virginia was such a small community of farmers and share croppers that the whole town was standing around their car. Sam immediately lowered himself as close to the ground as he could go and pushed his way through the legs of the people around him. This was not an easy thing to do anymore because he really was getting taller and taller. "_**He was a whole two heads taller than anyone in his class by now.**_" his teacher had said last week.

Once he had broken through he took off running to the big chestnut tree that was behind the church. He used love to go there and find any chestnuts that had fallen down. His best friend Paul and he would find as many as they could; save them, and dry them out; then they would roast them and sell them at Christmastime. He liked the idea that he was growing up into being a "_**Fine little businessman**_" that is what Paul's father used to say. He liked Paul's dad a lot. Sam knew that it would be a sin to admit it but he sometimes wished that Paul's dad was his own instead. Sam's own dad never said a word about his chestnut business; instead all Papa Joe would say is "_**As a farmer you are going to have to learn about more than chestnuts.**_"

When Sam rounded the corner of the church he was surprised to see someone sitting at the base of his tree; but it was not Paul. A colored girl who he had never seen before was sitting on the ground with her arms wrapped around her knees which were up close to her chest and her face was buried in her lap. The closer he got to her he could hear that she was crying. Sam could not tell how old she was, but she did have long legs that he could tell from how they bent at her knees and just kept going all the way down to her white ankle socks and black shoes. She was wearing a brown dress with little flowers on it. She also had on little white gloves and a little black hat on her head.

She reminded him of when his momma was crying a couple of months ago because of grandma dying. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to disturb her but... "_**She was sitting by his tree and no one gave her permission to do that!**_" He thought. "_**Why ya cryin'?"**_ He blurted out louder than he had expected to, but her head was down, so he guessed it would be alright. The little girl's head shot up and she looked in the direction of the voice that she had just heard. She saw a tall, thin white boy with sandy blonde hair, a white shirt, dark pants, and dark shoes standing near her. Sam noticed that her brown eyes were still filled with tears so he decided to speak again. "_**I said ...why ya cryin'?"**_

"_**Who are you to be askin' me?" **_ She answered sharply. Well, Sam did not expect that answer. He didn't know what he expected, really, but it certainly wasn't that. "_**I am the owner of that there tree your sittin' under.**_" He said. "_**Now that is just silly only God owns this tree.**_" She replied as she stood up and dusted off the back of her dress skirt. "_**How do you know that God didn't tell me I could have it!**_" He quickly barked back. "_**Because it is sittin' behind his church and if he was gonna give it to anyone it would be the preacher; are you the preacher?**_" She asked. "_**How could I be the preacher stupid I am 8 years old!**_" Sam said with an air of smugness. "_**That's how... I know; that God didn't say you could have this tree!**_" She said with determined confidence. "_**And my name is Mildred, not stupid, you're stupid!**_" She continued. "_**Well that is a stupid name!"**_ He continued to argue. "_**I bet your is worse; what's your name.**_" She said. "_**Ha ha I'm not gonna tell you my name stupid; so there!.**_ " Sam said.

At that moment Paul came running around the corner of the church "_**Sam; hey Sam, I'm sorry I'm late; I hope you didn't start without me!**_" Sam turned around and quickly started shaking his head "_**No**_" to Paul but it was too late. "_**Ha ha S-A-M (She spoke while dragging out the syllables of his name ) like I said it's worse!**_" And with that Mildred stomped away from the tree and from both boys back to the front of the church. "_**Who was that?**_" Paul asked. Sam stood there with his mouth hung open and yet he was so mad he didn't know what to do. Paul asked again "_**Who was that?**_" Sam looked at his friend and said "_**She is some brat named Mildred!**_"

**XXXXX**

The church in Caroline County was the only building that had two floors besides the courthouse. It was made up of small homes and small businesses which ran down the center of town. It was a farming community and everyone lived together and tried to help each other out the best that they could; a body willing to work was the best friend that anyone in this community could have. The only times when things were different was during church for some reason; all of the colored folks sat upstairs on the second floor Sam had always noticed.

It really didn't mean all that much to him, before today, but now he found himself stealing glances upstairs. He wanted to see her again for some reason. He didn't know why exactly. He had determined that he just didn't like her; the only thing that was really bothering him was that she never did actually tell him why she was crying. "_**How could he have talked to her for that long and never gotten an answer to his first question?**_" He thought. Sam's eyes continued trying to scan the balcony for her but he could not see her. He knew he probably had to turn all the way around but his mother would not like that.

The preacher was preaching a message about "_Loving thy neighbor_." and Sam just giggled under his breath. He had seen his neighbors and they might have been nice an all; but he could never see himself truly loving Ms. Jacobs; she was too old and smelled of liniment all the time. Sam saw that momma's head was now down, and her eyes where closed as she raised her hand and swayed back and forth. Sam saw his dad too. His head was down but for the wrong reason; he could hear the small snores that his father had let escape his nose. This was Sam's time and he was going to take it; he turned all the way around and looked up in the balcony straight into the eyes of Mildred, she folded her arms across her chest and then she unfolded them pointed at him and then pointed at the preacher; her eyes never left his. "_**He was so caught.**_" He thought. He immediately turned around and tucked his head down.

"_**Did she just tell him to pay attention? How dare she? Who did she think she was? She was not the boss of him!**_" All of these thoughts raced through his mind but he did not turn around again. Once the preacher had finished preaching his message he said that he wanted the whole congregation to welcome a new member to the church and the community; a new neighbor in which they all could love. "_**Please stand up so that we can all say hello to Ms. Mildred Jones**_." The preacher pointed up into the balcony. She stood up in the balcony and waved a small wave while holding onto her grandmother, Mrs. Thompson's, hand with her other hand. "_**She has come to live with her grandmother Mrs. Thompson & Mrs. Thompson's stepson Alfred, due to the death of her father; hopefully her mother Ida is it?" **_Mrs. Thompson nodded._** "Hopefully she will soon follow her to the fold; after taking care of some final arrangements.**_" The whole church clapped to welcome her. Sam's mother Liza nearly broke her neck turning around trying to get a good look at her. She never did get to talk to Mrs. Thompson before church because so many people had surrounded her and Joe; still talking about their new car.

Sam refused to turn around again this time; he didn't even clap. He did feel a little sorry for her about her father dying, and she was not with her mother either; that would be reason enough to cry he supposed, "_**But no, she was still a brat!"**_ He thought.

After church Liza did corner Mrs. Thompson asking all kinds of questions about what had happened to the family and she pulled him with her. "_**I am so sorry 'bout yall's loss.**_" Liza said. _**"If there is anything that me and mines can do, in this terrible time, please don't hesitate to ask."**_ Liza continued. Sam stood there fidgeting trying not to look in the eyes of the girl who was facing him. "_**She was about as tall as he was.**_" He thought. He hadn't seen that anywhere before. Then he heard something that stopped his thinking and he felt a panic set in. "_**What did he just hear?" "What did momma just say?**_" He thought. He missed it when his mother spoke just now but he heard Mrs. Thompson's response and that was enough to send him into a fit of anger. "_**Oh, that's quite nice of you. I reckon Sam spending the summer showing Mildred around would be lovely. She needs to make new friends 'round here to help her feel ta' home.**_"

"_**Mawmaw?**_" Mildred said. "_**I'm sorry but I don't feel well can I go'on home.**_" She said then Mildred started swinging the hand that had been holding on to her grandmother's. "_**I have to stay for sick and shut in ministry I have some people to take communion to, and Alfred has taken off across the way yonder to help with Mr. Brooks to tend his crop this afternoon.**_" Mrs. Thompson said. "_**I can find my own way pleeease!**_" Mildred asked again. Liza spoke up quickly "_**Sam can take her**_." Both of the children looked at Liza Evans as if she had just shot someone un-expectantly - they were horrified! Liza then spoke again. "_**Sam y'all get now and make sure that your home by supper."**_

Mildred asked herself "How could her life get any worse than this?" She thought. She was going to have to go home with this rude boy; not to mention spend a good deal of the summer with him if her Mawmaw had anything to say about it. She just wanted to be alone, she wanted to just go home and think about her dad and her mom. She wanted to run away from this place into her imagination and remember better times; times when she did not feel so alone.

Mildred's thoughts were disturbed by the sound of that rude boy speaking. "_**C'mon let's go**_!" Sam said and started walking as fast and deliberately as he could. "_**He might as well get this over with as soon as possible.**_" He thought. As they walked down the road Sam started realizing this was causing him physical pain; then he remembered his shoes and he stopped and took them off. Mildred was trailing behind him a couple of feet when she saw him stop in the road and bend down to take off his shoes. "_**What are you doing?**_" She asked him. "_**What does it look like I'm doin'? "I'm takin' off my shoes, my feet hurt.**_" Sam said clearly disgusted as to the fact that he was forced to explain his actions. "_**Uggh, I don't want to smell your smelly feet!**_" She quipped. "_**My feet don't smell!"**_ He yelled. "_**That's what you think.**_" She challenged him again. "_**I'm not walking with you!**_ " She said. Mildred then crossed over the dirt road and started walking along the other side. "_**Good!**_" Sam shouted. He wanted to leave he was now carrying his shoes in his hand. He could have been skimming rocks down by the lake. He could have been playing soldiers with Paul up on Grant Hill; but no! He was here, stuck, taking this bratty girl home.

"_**Make a right turn at the divide.**_" He yelled as she came to the fork in the road. "_**I know**_." She shouted back. "_**That is it! That is the last thing I am going to say to her**_." He thought. They continued to walk down the opposite sides of the dirt path, this time with her in front of him, when he heard it. "_**Singing**_?" He thought. "_**She was singing.**_" He thought again. He could hear that she was doing it but he couldn't quite tell what it was that she was singing. He wanted to continue pretending that it didn't matter but if Sam was nothing else his family always told him that he was curious. He found himself walking a little faster up the road until he positioned himself to hear her clearly. Mildred was singing these words...

_**I've got the blues, I feel so lonely**_

_**I'll give the world if I could only **_

_**Make you understand**_

_**It surely would be so grand**_

_**I'm gonna telephone my baby**_

_**Ask him won't you please come home**_

'_**Cause when you're gone, I'm worried all day long**_

_**Baby won't you please come home**_

_**Baby won't you please come home**_

_**I have tried in vain**_

_**Ever more to call your name**_

_**When you left you broke my heart**_

_**That will never make us part**_

_**Every hour in the day**_

_**You will hear me say**_

_**Baby won't you please come home, I mean**_

_**Baby won't you please come home**_

_**Baby won't you please come home**_

_**Cause your mama's all alone**_

_**I've tried in vain**_

_**Never more to call your name**_

_**When you left you broke my heart**_

_**That will never make us part**_

_**Landlord's gettin' worse, I've got to move May the first**_

_**Baby won't you please come home, I need money**_

_**Baby won't you please come home**_

Once Mildred finished singing she had just walked up the path to her screen door. Then she spoke to Sam. _**"Did you see the name of the road that I live on?**_" She asked. "_**Yeah, it's Passing Rd. I am 'round the corner yonder a spell on Sparta Rd. not too far from here.**_" He replied. "_**What was the name of my road?**_" She asked again. Sam was a bit confused but he answered her again nonetheless. "_**I said it is called Passing Rd.**_" Sam spoke up more clearly this time. "_**Well, remember to just keep passing by!**_" She shouted and with that she went in and slammed the door.

Sam shook his head turned around and started walking back down the dirt road. Just like he thought "_**She was a brat….but, she had the voice of an Angel."**_ Sam continued on his way home.

**Author's Note**: I hope you like the story in case you didn't know Caroline County, Virginia is where Mr. & Mrs. Loving grew up and lived with no racial disharmony in their community; it was just Virginia's law that made it illegal for them to be married there. I thought it would be interesting to make this Sam and Mercedes hometown for good background. What was it like living in that community so many years earlier? I hope you like the story and please take the time to review. I really would appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: In this chapter I hope to answer some questions that I have been receiving. I hope you enjoy. These first two chapters were more for background so I hope you forgive me if it feels a little slow. I am moving forward by chapter 3 so please be patient. The song in this chapter is also sung by Bessie Smith. Please forgive any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor any of its characters, just my story that I stuck them in.**

**Chapter 2**

Sam was up by 5:30am and had completed all his chores by 10:00am. He loved summer; even though the work was hard he still loved the idea of having the rest of the day to himself to explore, play, and just enjoy the outdoors. He went to school in a building with two rooms- one for the smaller kids and then, once your knees got too big to fit under the desk, you moved over to the next room with the bigger kids. Sam had been moved two years ago so he already felt older and a little more confident than his friends of the same age. "_**She will probably be in my class."**_ His mind drifted to Mildred as he walked slowly down the dirt road that was Sparta Rd. "_**She is as tall as me." **_ He thought. He also remembered what his momma told him this morning. "_**Remember once you've finished your chores and clean up some go and pick up Mildred and show her around town.**_"

"_**Was he never to be rid of her?**_" He thought. He came to the fork in the road where he could just keep on going and find Paul or, he would turn onto Passing Rd. "_**Just keep on passing by."**_ He mimicked her voice albeit with a whiney, bratty attitude that he totally conveyed in his body language, which included gyrations of a funny sort. He wanted to abandon her, spend his time doing something that he actually wanted to do; but he knew that his ma would skin him alive if he didn't go. Sam gave a deep sigh and turned at the corner and onto Passing Rd.

When he saw her house in view he still wanted to pass by unnoticed. He didn't want to have to actually go to her door, and knock, and ask for her- like he had truly wanted to spend time with her or something. Then he realized that he wouldn't have to; there she was sittin' on the porch with Mrs. Thompson. Mrs. Thompson was rockin' on a rockin' chair and she was sitting on the porch step picking at the wood on the stairs.

"_**Mighty hot morning this here's turnin' out to be isn't?" **_ Mrs. Thompson called out to Sam before he had actually wanted to be noticed. Mildred's head shot up to see who her mawmaw was speaking too. "_**Yes 'em**_" Sam said. "_**Good morning Ma'am … Mildred**_." Sam said wishing at this moment he had skipped this whole thing and found Paul instead. "_**Mildred, say hi to Sam. He was nice 'nuff to come 'round and spend the day with you.**_" Mildred looked at her Mawmaw and then at Sam. "_**Mawmaw, aren't there any girls in this town?**_" She said. "_**You hush now fore's I whip that bottom of yours gal! Sam came all this way and you're gonna be neighborly; ya here! Now go on!" **_ Mrs. Thompson quickly spoke in a lowered tone, in the hopes that Sam could not hear them where he was standing on the roadside; but he did.

Mildred stood up and tugged at her dress (it was blue this time) Sam noticed and walked down the stairs straight to Sam. "_**Sam, now you tell your momma that I will have some peach preserves for her. You can pick it up and give it to her when you come back tomorrow**_." Mrs. Thompson spoke while still rocking back and forth. "_**Tomorrow!"**_ Both Sam and Mildred shouted; then Sam caught himself, he couldn't be rude to Mrs. Thompson. "_**Yes'em; have a good day ma'am**_" was all Sam could muster then he nodded and headed walking off down the road. Mildred held her head up and followed down the dirt path she had decided she wasn't going to speak to him at first; but she knew this was going to be a long day.

They walked for a while and Mildred was re-thinking her decision not to speak. _**"Where was he taking her?" "And why was it taking so long to get there?"**_ She thought. Mildred stopped dead in her tracks. Sam had walked a few steps further, his bare feet becoming brown from all the dust that had now been stuck to the bottom, he noticed out of the side of his eye that she was no longer walking with him. "_**Whad ya stop for?"**_ He asked. "_**Where are we going?**_ " She asked while shaking her head. "_**We have been walking forever and there is nothin' in sight. **_" She said. "_**Did you want to go somewhere in particular?**_" He responded. "_**How am I supposed to know this is your town not mine!"**_ She spoke with a look that suggested he was the stupidest person she had ever met.

"_**I will take you to the lake.**_" He said looking at his dusty feet . "_**You never said nothin' bout no swimmin'; I didn't bring anything for that**_." "_**Fine, we will just put our feet in the water that's all. Why are you so nasty all the time?" **_Sam could not figure her out; he knew she must feel bad about her folks, but he never did anything to her- not really; so why did she always speak to him like that. "_**Look, I am doing this for my ma, I don't want to hang out with you! You are a nasty brat with a stupid name; you better start bein' nice to me or I'm gonna leave you out here by yourself." **_ Sam spoke sharply. Mildred's eyes started to fill with tears and then she shouted "_**I WANNA GO HOME!"**_ and she began to cry.

"_**Oh, drat!"**_ Sam thought. "_**If she goes home and tells Mrs. Thompson that I made her cry I will never hear the end of it; my momma will get me good.**_" He started thinking. "_**Stop cryin' I will take you back to Mrs. Thompson's I won't leave ya'; now cut it out.**_" He said while trying to calm her down. "_**I DON'T WANT TO GO THERE!**_" She yelled. "_**I WANNA GO HOME I HATE IT HERE!**_" She dropped down to the ground and started to sob. Sam could not believe it. "_**What had just happened?**_" He thought. Sam quickly looked around him to see if anyone else was on the dirt path. "_**Could anyone else see what was happening?**_" He thought this time. There was no sign of anyone just the warm breeze sliding across the fields on either side of them and there were the sounds of grasshoppers in the distance.

"_**Hey now, it's not so bad here really**_." Sam said in a much more comforting tone. He moved closer to her and started to rub his hand on her back. "_**I just want to go home. I want my friends. I want my ma."**_ Then it happened he felt the sigh leave her body as she said what was truly on her mind. "_**I want my papa!**_" She started crying in a deeper yet quieter way. Sam sat all the way down on the ground beside her and leaned her head over to his shoulder. "_**Don't cry. Don't cry. I know that I can't bring back your pa or ma but - I could be your friend - (a better friend)**_." He whispered. "_**You don't want a friend with a stupid name like Mildred. I hate my name. I want to be called what Papa called me; he called me Mercedes." **_She said while sniffling and having the words hitch a little in her throat. Sam wrinkled his nose. "_**You mean like that famous car?**_" He said. "_**Papa wanted me to be a singer and he said I should be the best or nothing; just like the Mercedes ad says**_." She pulled her head off of his shoulder and tried to stop herself from crying. "_**But no one will call me that anymore, not here; momma says 'It's not my name.' Mawmaw says 'Why would I call you another name than your own', and Alfred says 'I am never gonna be the best at anything.'**_" She cried some more. Sam stood up reached into his back pocket and pulled out his handkerchief, his mother always made him carry one, and handed it to her. She took it and began to wipe her eyes. "_**Well, I heard you singin' the other day.**_" Sam said. "_**And I thought that you were the best I'd ever heard." **_ He spoke again. "_**Really?"**_ _**You're not justa sayin' that?" **_ She wanted to test his sincerity. He continued on… _** "No I am not just sayin' it- I believe it to be true; so - will you let me call you Mercedes?" **_ Sam asked with a tone of voice which was a lot more tenderhearted than before. Mildred looked at him and nodded then she did something Sam never thought that he would see; she smiled at him. He had to admit she had the smile of an angel too.

"_**C'mon, I am gonna take you to the lake, we gonna wade in a while and maybe, just maybe, you can sing for me too; how 'bout that?"**_ Sam said and he smiled at her as well. Mildred got up dusted herself off and said "_**Lead the way**_." Sam and Mercedes continued on walking along the dirt path. Sam had no idea but he had just started the very best friendship he would ever have; for many years to come he would be grateful for the time he spent with that bratty girl in the summer of 1923.

**XXXXX**

It was December 31, 1933 Sam, Mercedes, & Paul had all turned 18 this year and prohibition had been lifted on the 5th of December. They had planned to go out to celebrate the New Year's Eve together two towns over from theirs. They had heard that there was a watering hole in King George's town and what better way to celebrate than with a large crowd. Truth be told none of them had been out of Caroline County before except for Mercedes and she really didn't remember too much about her old life outside of it. Her father had died and her mother never ever did come back to be with her. She heard her mawmaw talking to Liza Evans once saying that "_**The girl done got to wild with her freedom and wasn't plannin' on coming back.**_" It broke Mercedes heart that her mother would abandon her and she didn't think she would have ever gotten through it if it hadn't been for her friend Sam.

All those days he held her hand and kept her calm when she was scared; the days when he listened to her fight and fuss and the days that, he just held her when she cried. He did keep his promise he gave her a long time ago and he became a much better friend than she could have ever imagined. Mercedes was looking at herself in the mirror. She still had not developed in the way that she had hoped mawmaw called her a "_**late bloomer**_" but she thought that she was no longer late now she was just rude; "_**no one should be this late to puberty.**_" She thought to herself. She had heard herself called beanpole all her life but at least in one regard the boys were starting to catch up. Sam was now a full head taller than her, she would admit though she missed looking at him eye to eye, but it did look good on him. She looked at her new finger waves that she had in her hair and the new dress that she bought for the evening. She had saved all the money she had earned as a seamstress and she was finally putting it to some good use.

She heard her bedroom door as it was slowly creaking open, she looked over her shoulder, but then it stopped. "_**Must be the wind**_." She thought as she turned around and connected her garter belt to her stockings. She then heard the door creak again and it looked as if it was opened a little wider than it had been before. "_**Hello? Mawmaw is that you?**_" She grabbed her robe and put it on, then she walked to the door and opened it only to find 23 year old Alfred standing there. "_**Alfred you scared me why didn't you say anything?**_" Alfred just stared at her - his eyes then began to roam up and down her body. "_**Mawmaw taint here.**_" He said. Mercedes could smell the stench of the strong hootch on his breath already. "_**You started early**_." She said. "_**I thought that the celebratin' wasn't startin' til tonight**_."

Alfred reached out his hand and grabbed onto her robe _**"It looks like your startin' late; I thought sure you'd filled out some by now. I'd been waitin' a while for you and I don't feel like waitin' no longer."**_ He started to try to pull her close to him for a kiss. "_**STOP IT! You're drunk and mixin' me up with those hootchie gals down yonder where you be spendin' your nights. Now you let go of me and go sleep it off. **_" Mercedes grabbed his hand and forced him to let go of her robe and slammed the door on him. "_**You're gonna be mine's missy you just wait and see.**_" Mercedes felt her skin crawling. Mawmaw was getting too old and he was gettin' wilder and wilder. She thought. She hated the way that he started looking at her and especially once he turned 15; she was only 10 at the time but she was taller and looked older back then. She never told anyone about the way Alfred looked at her not even Sam; for one thing she thought mawmaw would send her away. He was the man of the house and he was bringin' in money, he knew that mawmaw couldn't afford to have him leave- he was taking care of her. She also couldn't think about having to leave Sam. "_**What would she do without their picnics up on Grant Hill, their wading in the lake, and having a person who was there that would help with doin' chores and schoolwork together?**_" She had- had these thoughts before. "_**He just made this place seem less dull.**_" She continued thinking as she pulled off her robe put on her dress; it was long and red with a white lapel and bow. She then placed on her white shoes with a black tip and her white gloves. Once she placed her hat carefully on her head and inserted the pins so that it would stay fastened tight. She put on the finishing crown- her first ruby red lipstick.

Mercedes normally would have waited outside in the front parlor for Sam but because she did not know where Alfred had gone she just waited in her room instead. Then her ear detected the honking of Sam's pa's Model T Ford. Sam told her that his father would let him borrow it tonight. She opened up her creaking bedroom door. "_**That dang door was a blessing and a curse.**_" She thought. "_**It helped her to know if Alfred was peeking, but it also let him know when she was leaving her room.**_" When she walked out to her parlor she didn't see him. She grabbed her purse off of the table and walked quickly out of the house only to be stopped by seeing Alfred leaning into the car window speaking to Sam. She was not sure what he must have been saying but she just wanted to leave as soon as possible. Mercedes walked up to the car and Sam spoke "_**Hey Mercedes!**_" Sam said. "_**Sam**_." She said as she smiled. "_**Why do you insist on callin' her a car. Y'all is the craziest kids I done never seen."**_ Alfred spoke while shaking his head and slurring his words. "_**She is the best singer in the world that's why…aren't you Mercedes?; remember the best or nothin'."**_ Sam spoke again confidently. Mercedes smiled again. "_**Can we go now?"**_ She asked as she walked around and got in the side passenger seat. Alfred hit the door and nearly fell over from the motion and force that it took. "_**Y'alls be careful."**_ Then he started walking away from the car mumbling under his breath "_**Great singer, I can make her sing alright." **_ Mercedes hoped that Sam did not hear what Alfred had just said although she herself had heard it. She just wanted to go and have fun tonight and forget about everything else.

"_**What happen' where's Paul?**_ Mercedes said as they started driving down the road. "_**His dad needed him do some things and so he said he was just going to meet us there.**_" Sam replied he then said to her "_**We going be drivin' for' bout 40 minutes; why don't you sing to me?**_" Sam asked. " _**Oh, I heard a new one on the radio last week.**_" She said and then she began to sing…

_**Twenty-five cents? Ha! No, no, I wouldn't pay twenty-five cents to go in nowhere. 'Cause listen here… **_

_**Up in Harlem every Saturday night **_

_**When the high brows get together it's just too tight **_

_**They all congregate at an all night strut **_

_**And what they do is tut-tut-tut **_

_**Old Hannah Brown from 'cross town **_

_**Gets full of corn and starts breaking 'em down **_

_**Just at the break of day **_

_**You can hear old Hannah say **_

_**Gimme a pigfoot and a bottle of beer **_

_**Send me again, I don't care **_

_**I feel just like I wanna clown **_

_**Give the piano player a drink because he's bringing me down **_

_**He's got rhythm, yeah, when he stomps his feet (**__Mercedes makes her voice raspy as she sings__**)**_

_**He sends me right off to sleep **_

_**Check all your razors and your guns **_

_**We gonna be wrestlin' when the wagon comes **_

_**I wanna pigfoot and a bottle of beer **_

_**Send me 'cause I don't care **_

_**Slay me 'cause I don't care **_

_Trumpet solo (chorus chords) (Sam makes the sounds of the musical instruments by going Da da da da…)_

_**Gimme a pigfoot and a bottle of beer **_

_**Send me again, I don't care **_

_**I feel just like I wanna clown **_

_**Give the piano player a drink because he's bringing me down **_

_**He's got rhythm, yeah, when he stomps his feet **_

_**He sends me right off to sleep **_

_**Check all your razors and your guns **_

_**Do the shim-sham-shimmy 'til the rising sun (**__Mercedes starts to shimmy her shoulders__**)**_

_**Give me a reefer and a gang of gin **_

_**Slay me 'cause I'm in my sin **_

_**Slay me 'cause I'm full of gin**_

They continued laughing and talking until they reached their destination. They could see the decorations draped along the outside of the watering hole and between two lights there was a sign that read "_**Goodbye 1933**_" and quite a bit of people standing outside laughing and drinking and talking.

"_**Looks like a good time**_." He said as he parked the car and got out. He went to the other side and opened the door for Mercedes. "_**Your grandma didn't give you a curfew did she? **_" He pulled out his watch from the pocket of his father's gray wool suit, that Mercedes had taken in for him at the waist for just this special occasion, (_his father had not been feeling well for some time now and would not be strong enough, the doctor said, to be going anywhere tonight so he wouldn't need it_) and looked at it. "_**It's nine-thirty right now**_." He said. "_**No**_" She said. "_**Mawmaw knows that I am with you; so it's alright." **_She spoke as she took his hand and he helped her out of the car. When they started walking toward the watering hole Mercedes started noticing that all the people were staring at them and people began to whisper. A couple of women gasped and moved over to one side and then a few men walked over to them and blocked their path.

"_**She ain't comin' in here!**_" One man said sternly and put his hand up and held it against Sam's chest. "_**Excuse me?"**_ Sam said. Then another man stepped up closer to Sam and spoke again. "_**He said that her kind is not welcome in here." **_ Sam looked back at Mercedes and then spoke to the man whose hand was still holding on to his chest. "_**Sir, I am asking you to move you hand from my chest and to move out of our way.**_" Mercedes pulled at the back of Sam's coat "_**Sam, c'mon let's just go somewhere else**_." She said. "_**Yeah boy, the other man said, you better listen to your darky and get on outta here.**_" A pulse of anger raced through Sam's chest. "_**What did you call my friend?**_" Sam asked while Mercedes still attempted to get his attention. "_**I called her a darky and if she is your friend then we do not want your kind in here either**_." The man with his hand on Sam chest then moved his hand and quickly punched Sam in the face. Mercedes screamed as Sam pushed her out of the way and then came to blows with the two men.

The other men in front of the watering hole started to encircle them while the women were screaming and running inside. Sam was giving as good as he got but there were two of them and after a while they got the better of him. Mercedes was screaming and crying as the men began to walk away once the fighting was over; most of them just walked back inside while one of the men who had fought Sam, kicked Sam while he was still lying on the ground and the spat on the ground beside her. "_**Don't ever come back here again.**_" He said, as he walked inside leaving the two of them outside alone.

Mercedes ran over to Sam and kneeled down beside him on the ground. "_**Sam?"**_ She whispered unable to understand or catch even the smallest of breath. "**Sam, I am so sorry are you alright?**" Sam took the side of his fist and hit it on the ground frustrated, embarrassed, and in pain; he attempted to stand up. Mercedes attempted to help him to the car she could barely look at him she felt so much of his pain. His left I was turning purple and beginning to swell, his lip in the right corner was busted, bruised, and bleeding; his knuckles where bloody and he was limping. "_**If Paul was here with me we could have taken them**_." Was all that he had said. Mercedes got up and helped to steady him as they walked back to the car. Mercedes drove the car all the way back home she felt so bad for Sam she knew that he was hurting but she did not trust stopping off anywhere else. She drove to her house and stopped. "_**Do you wanna come in I can tend to your bruises.**_" She said once she had gotten out of the car. Sam just shook his head no and moved into the driver's seat. "_**I'll stop by and check in on you in the mornin'.**_" She told him and then she just touched his hand and walked back to her door. Sam drove off down the road.

Mercedes walked inside to find the place reeked of alcohol. She knew that was not a good sign. _**"Mawmaw?"**_ She called out. The lights were off but then she caught a whiff of a cigar and so she knew Alfred was there somewhere. "_**Alfred?**_" She called as she walked over and attempted to light the lamp but then she heard Alfred speak. "_**Mawmaw is dead. She collapsed over at Sue Sotherby's dis evenin'.**_" "_**What?**_" Mercedes said. "_**She's gone and it's just you an me now gal, and I'm gonna like that, I'm gonna like that a lot."**_ A drunken Alfred grabbed Mercedes by her arm and yanked on it tight. "_**ALFRED LET GO OF ME!"**_ She screamed. Alfred snatched the cigar out of his mouth and threw it in the wood burnin' stove and grabbed Mercedes waist with his other hand. He started to kiss her alongside her neck and she continued to scream and fight. He held both of her wrists together in his right hand and slapped her across the face with the other. "_**You are gonna do what I want now gal, Your gonna learn how to make it worthwhile for a man to pay all the bills.**_" He said with a tone of distain in his voice like he had resented her very presence there the whole time. "_**No**_" Mercedes cried, "_**Please no, don't, don't."**_ Alfred then started tearing her new dress at the shoulder; that was now nearly exposing her right breast. "_**Now that is more like it**_" He grinned. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and face and smell the stench of gin and bourbon on his breath as well. She felt sick. "_**Please Alfred, I'm beggin' ya don't .**_" But Alfred didn't seem to care he then licked her face and started slidin' his hand up her dress along her inner thigh. _**"Yeah gal that's better". **_He got a surge of energy and screamed "_**NO!"**_ She bit the wrist of the hand that was holding her hands together and she didn't let go until she drew blood. She then pushed him away from her so hard that he toppled over and hit the ground.

Mercedes ran out the door as fast as she could and down the dirt path. She was holding what was left of her dress together and all she knew to do; was to get to Sam. She ran all the way, she cut through the fields and came to the divide where Passing Rd met with Sparta Rd. She turned down Sparta and crying all the way then she made it to his house. The car was back in the yard so she knew he had made it home but she didn't know what to do. How could she be seen by him looking like this; she quickly looked over her shoulder to make sure that Alfred had not followed her. She took a small pebble and through it at the window of Sam's room. She did it once, twice, three, then four times until the light came on and Sam looked out of the window.

She hid on the opposite side of the car, in the yard, but she watched as he slowly limped out and called her name. "_**Mercedes , is that you?"**_ He asked. "_**Sam**_" She felt a sigh of relief just saying his name. It was so good to hear his voice; she started crying immediately. "_**What's the matter?"**_ He asked as he started to come near her on the other side of the car. "_**Don't.**_ " She said. "_**Alfred tried to, he tried to, Mawmaw is dead Sam; and I can't stay with Alfred not no more**_." She was so ashamed to say what she was actually not trying to say. "_**He what?" **_Sam said then he walked over to her and he saw it. She was gathering what was left of the shreds of her clothing together and her cheek was swollen from where Alfred had slapped her.

Sam's eyes scanned her body and the pulse of anger he felt before came back again. "_**Mawmaw is dead Sam**_." She started crying again. Sam walked around the car and opened the door and pulled out a blanket from the back and wrapped it around Mercedes and then he hugged her. "_**I'mma scared of him Sam, I can't stay any longer.**_" She spoke as he attempted to touch the side of her face. "_**He didn't- did he?"**_ He questioned. She started crying again. "_**No, I fought back but he is not gonna let me stay there anymore without.**_" She lowered her head. "_**Where are you going to go?" **_He asked. I don't know but anywhere. Sam thought for a few minutes and then he said "_**Wait here I will be right back.**_"

Mercedes waited for about five minutes always looking over her shoulder to see if Alfred had followed her. She assumed he would know to come here; "_**Where else would she go?"**_ She thought. Sam then came back out of the house he was holding things in his hands. He first handed her some of his mother's clothes and one extra dress that she could put on right now. Then he had a medium sized wooden box in his hand. He put the box on the hood of the car and then asked her for the blanket she had wrapped around her. She looked at him puzzled but he just nodded gently at her. She gave him back the blanket and immediately started trying to keep her dress together again. Sam turned his back to her, held up the blanket spread out behind his back almost like a cape and told her to change her clothes. This way she could change under the cover of his protection and he could not see her either.

Mercedes lowered her head in gratitude and changed her clothes. When she was done she simply rested her hand on Sam's shoulder. He put down the blanket and then opened up the wooden box it was filled with money. "_**We can leave with this.**_" He said. Mercedes looked at the box and then back up at Sam. "_**We?**_" She was so grateful for his suggestion but she knew better. "_**Sam that is the money you have been savin for years for you to go travelin'. That is all your chestnut money."**_ She was touched but she couldn't ask that of him. "_**So we can go travelin' together."**_ Mercedes started to tear up but she had to say what she was thinking. "_**Sam we can't go together - don't you remember what happened this evening? You got hurt because we were together; I can't have you going thru that all the time on accounta me; besides your father is terrible sick and your mother needs your help here."**_ Mercedes said.

Sam thought about what she said and it was all true but, what was he going to do? He didn't feel right letting her leave alone, what would happen to her? "_**There's got to be a bus leavin out of town going somewhere tonight. I'll just make sure I'm on it tis all."**_ She said. Sam closed the wooden box and opened the car door for her to get in and he drove her to the bus depot and paid for a ticket for her to go north. He waited with her until the bus came up the dirt road and was coming to a stop under the one brightest lights in town. Sam looked at Mercedes and still handed her the box. "_**Sam I told you that I can't…**_ " Sam then interrupted her "_**You can and you will. I am not letting my best friend go out into the world all by herself with no money in her pocket. It will be fine. There are other ways that I can see the world.**_" He forcefully placed the box into her hand. It was just then they heard the two people who worked in the ticket booth scream out. "_**Happy New Year!**_" "_**Good Bye 1933!"**_ and then the workers in the booth hugged and kissed each other on the cheek.

"_**Not the new year we expected was it?"**_ She said while pointing to his eye and her cheek. "_**No, I guess not.**_" Sam said solemnly. The bus pulled up in front of them and opened the door. Sam reached out and hugged Mercedes and she tenderly kissed him on the cheek. "_**Good bye Sam**_." "_**Good bye Mercedes**_". The bus driver looked at the both of them and said "_**Happy New Year**_" and they both just shook their heads, then Mercedes got on the bus; but they both new better-there was nothing that was going to be happy about the new years ahead; ever again.

**Author's Note:** _**Please review it helps me to know what you think and it warms my heart too! Thanks, Anna**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Tonight's the night! I really hope these writers don't break my heart and disappoint me like they have done so many times before. But then you know something I had a crazy thought what if the writers wanted "Samcedes" all along and then was like forced to push crap because of the director's and the sponsors – that would no longer make them bad writers; just sellouts. If it was the latter at least I can hope for better continuity when it comes to story-lines; eventually. This song in this chapter is called "Ain't no body's business if I do" also sung by Bessie Smith, (Yo she must have ruled the thirties) Please forgive any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 3**

A year had passed and Sam had often spent time alone, during that year, he spent time on Grant Hill lying on the grass and looking up at the evening sky wondering about Mercedes. "_**Where was she? How was she?**_" He missed her something terrible he laughed at himself when he thought back to the day they had first met. If anyone had told him then that he would be missing her now – he never would have believed them.

As a matter of fact he was thinking about her everywhere he went even now, standing in the store in town, his mind drifted again to Mercedes. The magazines that she liked to read or the type of soda pop she liked to drink. He was pulled away from those thoughts when he heard the voice calling for help.

"_**I need a bottle of bourbon**_." the voice called out. Sam truly wanted to believe that he was a Christian but he asked God every night in his prayers to help remove the hatred that he had in his heart for Alfred Thompson. It was because of him Mercedes had felt fearful and had to leave town. So often he thought about what he would do to get back at him. "_**You still owe for the last bottle**_." the clerk said as he approached the man at the end of the counter. "_**You know I is good for it.**_" Alfred replied slurring his words already; and it was only 10:00am.

Sam dragged his finger along the counter top where he was standing and touched the corner of a box of perfume that Mercedes had always loved. "_**Now, why you actin' like that Frank, just get me my bourbon now.**_" Alfred leaned in on the clerk and faltered, he almost knocked over a small display case sitting on the counter itself when Sam leaned in a caught it. "_**Thanks Sam.**_" The clerk said then he directed his conversation back to Alfred "_**Now you just wait right here and I get it for you from the back**_." Alfred started nodding his head in earnest with his eyes closed and then it seemed as if he must have played back that last conversation in his head because he then said out loud. "_**Sam?**_"

Once Sam heard his name called from the lips of the man he despised the most in the whole world, a feeling came over him that he had never felt before it was abhorrence; he had heard his old teacher speak of the word once or twice but now he really understood what it meant. "_**Sam?**_" he heard it again. Sam stood there taking in every ounce of strength to now turn around and face Alfred. Alfred squinted and looked at him as if pondering something. "_**It's been a long time since you been up to the house. I guess you can't chase no tail no more since Mildred's gone now, huh? And a fine piece of tail that was too; fine piece, I outta know."**_ He snickered. Sam immediately felt his head begin to hurt as well as his stomach, his muscles tightened and he turned flush- a pink color filled his face and ears.

"_**She was my best friend**_." Sam whispered. Alfred leaned in and hit Sam on the shoulder with a heavy hand. "_**I suppose that's code for never gettin' any.**_" He laughed. "_**Better men then you son have tried**_." Alfred continued but he still stumbled unable to keep his balance. The clerk came back and gave Alfred the bottle of bourbon. Sam then spoke up "**_How much does he owe you for this bottle and the last?_**" The clerk looked a Sam quite peculiarly and then said "_**$ 4.75**_" Sam reached into his pocket and paid off Alfred's debt. "_**Nice doin' business with you Sam; I don't think I want to do business with you no more Alfred.**_" Alfred tore off the seal and took a swig of the bourbon. Alfred let the liquid substance warm his whole body and he shook slightly from enjoyment. "**_I don't wanna come here no more neither._**" He spoke adamantly as he continued to slur his words and took another swig from the bottle. "_**I am doin' some choppin'of wood on my land and then I am sellin' it all the farm; the whole kit and kaboodle. I'm too good for this dirt town. I'm leavin'." **_ Then he looked at Sam and spoke again. "_**I think I'll go and find Mildred we got some unfinished bizniss to attend to.**_" Then he winked at Sam turned around and started staggering toward the door.

Sam spoke "**_I am free today why don't you let me come help you with the choppin?_**" Alfred turned around and looked at Sam. "**_Nah, you just leave me 'lone, hear?_**" then Alfred left the store and walked off down the road. The clerk looked at Sam and Sam just hunched his shoulders and said "_**I was only trying to help.**_" Then the clerk responded "**_You've grown into a right good man Sam, a good man._**" The clerk nodded his head and then turned around and began putting away merchandise from one of the other counters and Sam just left the store.

Sam hid himself just behind the tree line on the edge of Passing Rd. He waited almost 45 minutes and then he heard the noise of an ax hitting lumber. Sam looked around his surroundings and then proceeded to walk along the path that took him behind Mercedes old home. There he was, Sam saw Alfred had taken another swig from his now almost empty bottle of bourbon and he could barely stand up. This did not stop him from attempting to swing the ax one more time although he could not lift up his hand any further than his own shoulder length in height.

Sam looked around again and there was no one around as far as the eye could see. Sam walked over to Alfred and spoke to him. "_**You look like you could use some help**_." Sam said. Alfred turned around but he was now leaning to one side to hold his body steady. He squinted his eyes and then started shaking his head no. "_**I told ya ta leave me 'lone boy." **_Alfred said as he put the ax down on the ground and picked up the bottle and took his final swig; leaving the bottle bone dry. "_**Why didn't you leave Mercedes alone?" **_Sam asked in an accusatory manner. Alfred looked at Sam and started laughing out loud. He lowered himself to the ground and then laid down on the ground looking up at Sam. "_**Now you come to school me boy?! Go'on get outta here an let grown folks be! I'm too tired to be fightin' 'bout some gal who don't know how to satisfy a workin' man; but I'm gonna learn her; I am gonna find her and learn her.**_" He began laughing again it was then that Sam picked up the ax from the ground and plunged it into the left thigh of Alfred and then pulled it back out.

Alfred let out a scream but Sam quickly reached into his back pocket and pulled out his handkerchief and shoved in Alfred's mouth muffling the sound. Sam kneeled by Alfred holding his hand over his mouth forcing the handkerchief in deeper to keep him quiet. Then Sam just waited; he waited for the scream to die down, he waited for the movement to slow down, he waited for the breathing to stop, he waited for enough blood to pour from Alfred's body and , he waited for the sun to go down. Sam had been in that same position for 3 hours until he was completely sure that Alfred was dead.

Then Sam got up and placed the ax in Alfred's own hand and lined it up with the wound in his thigh again. Sam went inside Mercedes' old place and lit a fire in the wood burnin' stove and tossed in the handkerchief and he watched burn to dust. Sam then walked out of the back door past Alfred's body and walked again along the path around the back of the house. He found himself eventually back on Sparta Rd. and walking into his own home. That was when Sam made an announcement to the family. "_**I don't want to be a farmer**_." He started... "_**I am gonna go and join the Navy- tomorrow**_."

**XXXXX**

Sam had been in the Navy for 4 years now he could not believe it was 1939 already. The time just seemed to fly by but he loved it and he was eager to sign up again for his next tour of duty. He had been stationed on the USS Tennessee which was one of the biggest Navy battleships. Sam was always good with his hands and he had been trained in engineering and worked on keeping the ship running in tip top condition.

Sam had grown to love the ship and his crew. He would give his life for any of these fellas. Sam realized that he had always been blessed in the way of friendship. If it wasn't for his friend Paul at home this could probably have not had stayed a reality for him. Paul always loved farming, it had been a passion of his even though Sam's heart had never been truly invested in it. Paul promised Sam that he would stay and work the farm for Sam's family. Especially after Sam heard that his father had died the very next year after he had enlisted.

Sam's mother would write him letters wondering if Sam was ever going to come back or was he going to make the military his career. She wondered because she thought, if that was the case, then she would just leave the farm to Paul because he had been taking care of it so well. Sam had no problem with that idea or staying away. There would be only one reason to go back to Caroline County and that reason had not been there in quite a while. His mind drifted to Mercedes again, he had wondered about her so often, sometimes he even feared the worst, but he had to believe that she was living her life somewhere and that she was happy.

The fellas came running into the quarters in the lower part of the ship to find Sam sealing up a letter to send to his mother once they docked again. They were on their way to Pearl Harbor for a bunch of training missions. They were to be stationed there for two years before finding out their next assignment. As the group of guys came running in and, one friend named Joseph, snatched Sam's naval hat off of his head "_**Seaman Evans! Address a ranking officer!**_" Joseph said. "**I would if any of you were a ranking officer.**" Sam joked. "**_Well put Seaman, well put!_**" They all started laughing and Sam grabbed back his hat. "_**Another letter to 'momma' Seaman Sam? You're starting to look like a momma's boy**_." "_**Born and bred, sir."**_ Sam laughed as he stood up and placed his hat back on his head. "_**Hey!**_" Another voice called out "_**Which one of you bums have shore leave tonight?**_" Several hands shot up but Sam's was the straightest and highest. "_**Lucky bums**_." Joseph said then he raised his hand too and they all started laughing again. Then another voice in the crowd spoke "_**C'mon topside you're gonna miss us docking off of Ford Island**_." There was a collective cheer and the Seamen went running through the bow of the ship and up the small winding staircase to the top deck.

The day was beautiful and warm, so warm, and Sam had felt like he had never been introduced to real sunshine before today, this was so much prettier and brighter than from back home. They could see all the other naval ships which had already been docked in the Harbor; some for training missions, some before setting out to further destinations, and some for repairs. He could see all of the other sailors, from the other ships, roaming around the dock and deeper inland. It was a community of sailors, Sam really loved it. He loved being able to see the world like he had always wanted too; but his mind stole away again to Mercedes. He didn't know when his plan had changed but now in his heart he had wished that she would have been able to see it with him somehow.

The USS Tennessee pulled into its slip and docked; all of the sailors had to stand at post and those who had shore leave needed to hear the same speech they always here before going someplace new. Basically it was your typical commit no crimes, don't be destructive; this is someone else's home, don't wind up in the clink, and if you were going to be irresponsible then don't catch a disease and bring it back on-board ship. Sam laughed at how when he first got into the Navy he had to have Joseph explain what he meant by that; but as time went by, and with different ports-of-call Sam learned pretty quickly what that was all about. Sam never did have a problem attracting the ladies (_especially once he donned the uniform_) but even though he may have had fun; it just seemed empty and he really couldn't tell why.

Sam was not a kid anymore and he wasn't opposed to love and marriage anymore like he used to be when he was eight, but somehow he just never seemed to meet anyone that he thought he would want to spend that much time with. Sometimes he had thought he hadn't been to the right place to find her yet but, on this ship, he had pretty much been all over and it still didn't seem all that promising. Sam finally started paying attention again in time for the speech to be over and then the sailors with leave were given permission to be off shore for 48 hours exactly; they had to come back on time so that the next soldiers in the rotation could have their leave as well.

Then Sam heard it "_**You are dismissed,**_" was spoken by the Lieutenant Commander and a loud cheer rolled across the top of the deck. A massive wall of white naval uniforms started heading down the gangplank and off onto the shore. The only thing Sam new that he really wanted to do was find a picture post card of Hawaii so that he could send it with the letter to his mother; and a post office. After that he knew he was pretty much free to explore anywhere on the island.

There were about eight sailors in Sam's group who had gotten off the ship together and went there way toward the center of the small welcoming area that had been near the ships. There were long rows of native women who had placed an individual Lei on each one of their necks. Then they walked down the walkway and passed so many little shops that where set up along the way. Sam tried to find what he was looking for but he would admit that so many people were trying to hand all of these new sailors' information on the streets; that he could barely look for what he wanted. Invitations to luaus, bars, and clubs were plentiful and his friends could not help but stop and flirt with some of the women along the way.

Once Sam found what he was looking for he paid for his purchase and started asking for directions to the post office. When Joseph spotted Sam speaking to an older gentleman he went up to Sam and spoke. "_**I am afraid you are supposed to be speaking to members of the opposite sex, Sam. No, no this will never do**_." Joseph shook his head and sucked his teeth in rapid succession. "_**First, I want to get this out of the way for my mom.**_" Sam said, "_**This man was kind enough to give me directions to the post office, so I will meet up with you later."**_ Joseph looked at Sam a little distrustful and said "_**Where?**_" Then Sam looked at all of the invitations and cards that Joseph was now holding in his hand. "_**You have all the answers.**_" Sam said as he pointed to the treasure trove in Joseph's hand. "_**Okay, Okay**_." Joseph looked in his hand and through the cards and he said "_**How about this place 'Jade' it is the only one that I have two cards for**_." Joseph waved the card in front of Sam's face. "_**Alright, fair enough**_" Sam said. Sam took the extra card from Joseph and waved goodbye and walked away.

Sam was hooked on Hawaii, he had been all caught up in the scenery and the exotic types of food that by the time he made it to 'Jade' it was dark outside. He did not know for sure if his buddies would be there but he did make a promise and he was going to keep it. Sam did not have to worry he did see a few of his buddies still there but they were happily preoccupied by members of the opposite sex. Sam planted himself at the bar with Joseph and then the drinking began. Sam had probably been there for about an hour and he was now in a full-on dart game with a couple of locals when music started playing. They had money on this game and Sam did not want anything to distract him but when the crowd started clapping and cheering he fully expected to have to turn up his concentration or else he would definitely lose the forty bucks that was on the table.

A female voice started singing.

_**There ain't nothin' I can do,  
Or nothin' I can say,  
That folks don't criticize me,  
But I'm going to do just as I want to, anyway,  
And don't care if they all despise me.**_

(Sam knew that voice instantly, his swung his whole body around and completely interrupted the game.)

_**If I should take a notion  
To jump into the ocean,  
'Tain't nobody's business if I do, do, do, do.**_

(Sam's mouth dropped open and his heart started beating a mile a minute.)

_**If I go to church on Sunday,  
Then just shimmy down on Monday,  
'Tain't nobody's business if I do, if I do.**_

_**If my friend ain't got no money,  
And I say, "Take all mine, honey,"  
'Tain't nobody's business if I do, do, do, do.**_

(Sam expected when he turned around to see his friend, but he didn't instead he saw this fully developed woman standing on stage. She had filled out and had curves, luscious curves, he felt himself unable to breathe.)

_**If I give him my last nickel,  
And it leaves me in a pickle,  
'Tain't nobody's business if I do, if I do.**_

("_**She was absolutely beautiful**_." He thought. He had missed her so much and now she was standing not 15 feet away from him.)

_**Say, I would rather my man would hit me,  
Than jump right up and quit me,  
'Tain't nobody's business if I do, do, do, do.**_

(But her singing, he thought that she was great before but now, she was remarkable, he truly knew that she had to be the greatest singer in the entire world. "**_The best or nothing._**" He thought.)

_**I swear I won't call no copper,  
If I'm beat up by my papa;  
'Tain't nobody's business if I do, if I do. **_

Once she finished the song then Sam smiled from ear to ear and spoke out loud - "_**Mercedes**_."

**Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying the story so far, but I really can't tell because I am not getting many reviews. I am hoping I am doing the Tumblr prompt picture justice. If you know me at all you know I never know what the story is really about and I am just trying to have it flow. Thank you all for coming on this journey of discovery with me and **_**Please Review**_**. – Thanks Anna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone for your support for my story and your reviews. I am grateful that you all seem to like it. I am really trying to be true to the characters that I see in my head and so it can take some doing; but I will continue to try. Please be patient with me I have some ideas but I have to build the story up some to support them. Please forgive any mistakes and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters…but if we changed the names then this sucker is all mines (Haha).**

**Chapter 4**

Sam started walking away from the game and toward the center of the room. "_**Hey! Where you goin?**_" one of the locals who he had been playing darts with yelled out. Sam straightened himself up, looked over his shoulder and tossed the three darts he had been holding in his hands on the small round table. He smiled at them and said "_**Keep it**_" he stated with a nod of his head; referring to the forty dollars that was lying on the table as well. Then he turned again to face her.

He wanted to run up to her on stage, grab her, and hug her. He wanted to tell her how much he had missed her and how many times she had run across his mind over the past 5 years. He wanted to find out how she had been? What she had been doing? How did she get to Hawaii of all places? He slowly moved forward almost afraid that seeing her may not have been real at all; but her voice? There would never be anyone else that could have sounded as good as she always did; ever. Even if she had wanted to hide from him, her voice would always give her away. He knew that voice. How many times had he lulled himself to sleep at night thinking about her laughing about something he said that day? Or, by his recalling a song that she had sung to him in the late afternoon-or even as he sat mesmerized by her Sunday after Sunday when she was a member of the church choir.

She had finished the song and began to walk off of the stage, the black satin dress she was wearing with the drop waist had clung to her hips in such a way that made Sam wish he had been around to watch the obvious new developments in her life; as she turned around his eyes scanned the black seam of her stockings which went all the way up to her…. "_**Good Lord; she was something else,"**_ had been Sam's initial thought- when Sam felt an arm wrap itself around his shoulder. It was Joseph he smelled of scotch and he grabbed on to Sam as tight as he could, with a wild enthusiasm, he said "_**Damn! That darky sure can sang!**_" And there it was that word again. Sam's mind flooded back to the last night they had been together; the last night that Sam tried to be with her in a public place - a place just… like …this. Sam felt a lump in his throat as he watched Mercedes walk off the stage and behind the back curtain. Sam looked at Joseph and politely nodded his head as Joseph stuck a shot glass into Sam's hand. Sam's mind was racing. "_**He had to lose Joseph and the guys, like- now**_." He thought.

"_**You know what Joseph; I am not feeling too well. I think it might have been somethin' I ate- somethin' called Poi?**_" Sam started grabbing onto his stomach. "_**I think it's disagreein' with me.**_" Sam continued… "_**I think I'mma have to go on back to the ship.**_" Sam finally stated. "_**Ah, no, c'mon Sam if you go back now you won't get shore leave again for at least 'nother month**_." Joseph complained. "_**I know but it can't be helped. Now you boy's go on and have a good time and I'll see you back on board**_." Sam then patted Joseph on his arm and proceeded to walk out of the bar.

Sam immediately walked around the building looking for a back entrance and once he found it – he waited. He had tried to shake Joseph and the gang as quickly as he could; he hoped he hadn't missed her. Sam did not know how long he had waited in that alley; it smelled of liquor, perfume, and garbage. He could still hear the music coming from inside and laughter. The time seemed to drag and the smells were starting to make him a little nauseous. He really was worried that he might have lost his opportunity until a back door swung open and he heard two women talking and one of the voices belonged to his girl. "_**Wait, what?**_" Sam thought. "_**Why did I think of her as my girl**_?" While Sam was beginning to rack his brain about, why his pulse was racing, and how his life was finally going to feel complete again; he then heard Mercedes more clearly.

"_**Tracey, I know; I know I will have it ready for you by tomorrow afternoon, I promise. I have shortened the hem just a little and I added the fringe just like you wanted. It will look great for your number tomorrow night; I promise it will**_." He heard her say. "_**Now you go on girl and rest dem' dare fine vocal chords you got and I will see you tomorrow**_." Sam heard the other woman say. "_**Uh huh**_" was Mercedes response and then she giggled as she walked out the door and it closed behind her. It was the greatest sound that Sam had heard in the last five years.

She started walking down the alleyway and Sam came up behind her and said…"_**Well, if it isn't the best singer in the whole…wide… world.**_" Mercedes froze in place. Sam then walked around her and stood in front of her. Her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth with her hands. A few moments passed before she uttered "_**Sam?**_" As she continued to look on in amazement. "_**How's my girl?"**_ He said with a smile. His voice was much deeper now; and he stood tall and straight before her. "_**He was in the Navy?**_" She thought as her eyes quickly sized him up in his uniform; his chest was wide and his shoulders were broad. This wasn't Sam; this was a man standing before her eyes; a man that she had missed with all of her heart. Mercedes shock gave way to a quick scream and then she ran into his welcoming outstretched arms.

She felt his strong arms as he gripped her sides; as he began to wrap his arms around her waist and he rested his hands on the top of her hips. He felt her soft body just melt into his arms and the feel of her newly formed breasts pressed against his chest. He cherished how he felt the curve of her hips in his hands and the comfort he felt from her body as a whole. "_**Why is it now? Here? At this moment in Hawaii did he finally feel- home.**_" He thought. Neither of them wanted to let each other go, if it were possible to gain back five missing years within the span of this one hug they were both willing to do so.

"_**I can't believe it's really you."**_ She whispered into his ear. "_**You don't know how long I have prayed for this moment.**_" He said, the smell of her perfume intoxicating him. She hated doing it, but she finally began to let him go; but Sam stopped her. "_**No, don't let go, not yet, okay?"**_ "_**Just give me a few more minutes.**_" He whispered in her ear. She hugged him as tightly as she could for a few more moments and then she pulled away. "_**Let me look at you. You've changed.**_" She said. "_**Not as much as you.**_" He smiled. She tapped his shoulder with her hand. "_**Sam? When did you join the Navy?"**_ She asked. "_**I want to tell you everything and I want to hear everything; is there somewhere we can go to be alone and talk?**_" He asked.

"_**My boardin' house has a small courtyard that nobody really uses. We can go there if you'd like."**_ "_**Lead the way**_" was Sam's reply as he stepped to one side bowed a little at the waist and extended his arm out and down the length of the alleyway. As they walked along he could not believe the urges that he had to keep suppressing; the urge to touch her, to hold her hand- anything ; just to prove to himself that he would not wake up in his barracks and find out that this had all been a dream.

"_**I heard you singing tonight. You know, I can't tell what I have missed more of your singing, or you**_." He said while taking his hat off and nervously rotating it in his hand. "_**Well, I am hopin' that it was me, but I can understand if it was my singing too.**_" She laughed. They continued to walk taking in the floral scents which was definitely indicative of the Hawaii Islands. "_**Here we are!"**_ She said as they came across a three story building with a wrought iron fence around it. "_**We're just gonna go on over here**_."

As she directed him down some stairs and into a small courtyard which had been almost completely covered overhead by the branches of two Acacia koa trees which had grown tall and were planted on either side of it. The courtyard had some small signs of overgrowth but it also had a small flowing fountain and some chairs and a small metal table. The moonlight peeked enough through the branches to give the illusion of light and there were these fireflies that where lighting all around.

"_**Would you like me to get you something?**_" She asked. "_**Are you hungry? Or, thirsty?**_" She spoke again while she directed him to sit down on one of the chairs. Sam first pulled out a chair for her to sit down on and then he took his seat. "_**I think, right now, that I have everything that I am gonna need.**_" Staring her in the eyes as he spoke this time around, then he sighed and said "_**So tell me where have you been all this time? Was it here all along?**_" He asked. "_**No, that night when you put me on that bus I had no idea what to do or where to go. I ended up in Connecticut, it was the only place where I saw a roomin' house for colored's close to their bus depot.**_" _**"I started asking questions of the women there and they told me that they had heard of a white woman looking for someone to mend clothes and watch her children from time to time; so I applied for the job. I had worked there for a year and a half when the woman's sister had come to town for a visit. When I was puttin' the young'ins to bed that evening, she heard me singing them a lullaby. She called me to her and had me sing some different songs from the radio that she had a playin' in her room. They were all different types of songs and she just kept changing stations and asking me to sing again and again. I was right tired out when she was finished with me.**_" She chuckled. "_**But in two days**_," she continued "_**She had done told her sister to find someone else because she was gonna take me travelin' to sing songs places."**_ "_**She said something about the music scene in Harlem, New York; but to get there I had to pay my dues. We have been travlin' round ever since and I've been singing.**_" She said.

"**So tell me about you - why did you join the Navy?" **She spoke, as the water had continued to enhance the background and add a sense of music and rhythm to their conversation, as it flowed in the fountain. "_**You know that I have always wanted to travel.**_" He began, "_**I left a year after you did; it just wasn't the same once you were gone.**_" She smiled and then asked _**"How are your parents?"**_ "_**My dad died a year after I had enlisted**_" he said, "_**but my momma is still alive and well and Paul is taken care of the farm for her.**_" "_**Oh, Sam**_" she said as she reached out her hand and held onto his. "_**I am so sorry about you dad.**_" As Sam held onto her hand he could feel a total sense of peace. Then her face changed and she asked the question that she was afraid to hear the answer to. "_**How is Alfred? Do you know? Is he still at the old farm?"**_ Sam held onto her hand a little tighter. "_**Alfred is dead**_." He said. "_**He's dead?**_" She repeated to make sure that she had heard him correctly. "_**The rumor was that he got drunk and had an accident with an ax.**_" Sam said. "_**Does nobody know for sure how it happened?"**_ She asked although she had found such a sense of relief in the thought that if she ever wanted to return to Caroline County at least he would not be there waiting for her.

"_**Mercedes, I have somethin' to tell you. When you were gone I just missed you something awful and most of my anger had been directed toward Alfred.**_" "_**If he were a better type of man you would still have been there, you should have felt safe. One day he spoke to me about you.**_" Sam felt himself get upset again just thinking about the things that he said. "_**He talked about finding you and basically finishing what he started.**_" Mercedes stiffened and attempted to pull her hand from Sam's but he wouldn't let go. "_**I know how Alfred died because I killed him**_." Mercedes felt herself go numb. "_**Sam, you didn't**_" she whispered. "_**I was not gonna let him do anything to you and if I had to do it again to protect you then I would.**_ _**I am only sorry that I couldn't protect you that night, not from the people at the watering hole and not from Alfred; (**_He paused_**) New Year's Eve 1933 was the worse day of my life.**_" He spoke while lowering and shaking his head. "_**Sam don't feel that way**_." Mercedes whispered. "_**It was alright**_." She said. Sam then grabbed his chair and pulled it up alongside hers.

"_**Mercedes, at first I thought I was just angry at him because you were my friend, but after your being gone and thinking about it all that first year; I know now that I was just jealous. The thought of him trying to put his hands on you made me crazy and because of that I have to tell you the truth - killing him- was easy. I would kill anyone who tried to harm you.**_" "_**Sam, you shouldn't say such things**_." Although she would be lying if she had said she wasn't glad to hear it; glad to hear that she had someone in this world who actually wanted to protect her. Sam reached out his other hand and stroked her cheek he touched the same side of her face that Alfred had slapped oh so long ago. "_**Do you realize how beautiful you have become?" **_Sam leaned in and for the first time ever he kissed Mercedes. The kiss was gentle and tender; he let go of her hand and then placed his hand on her right cheek pulling her in closer and after a few moments, before pulling away completely, he gently rubbed his nose against hers. Mercedes eyes were still closed as she took in what had just occurred. It was the nicest thing she had ever experienced, but then she remembered herself. She began to shake her head no and looked him square in the eye. **_"Sam, we can't. This is not Caroline County we cannot do this, I will not have you risk yourself and your safety for this_**._**"** _Sam placed his left hand on her shoulder and said, "_**It is my risk to take and I am willing to take it**_." "_**Sam you are not thinking clearly, you're just happy that we had the chance to see each other again. I am grateful too but …this is not something just to do because you are curious."**_

Concern and fear lined her words. She was trying as hard as she could to fight off the feeling of elation that threatened to take over her. "_**Someone had to be realistic… (**_She thought_**) someone had to see the danger, and in some ways someone had to also recognize the doubt. She could not allow herself to fall in love with Sam Evans. He was in the Navy and he could be shipped off anywhere at any time and then what would she do with this love in her heart for a man that she could not have. He could meet anyone and move on but she feared it would never be that easy for her after allowing herself to feel deeply for him. Besides she had to leave as well she wasn't staying here a new club or juke joint could have her leaving at any moment as well." **_ She thought,_** "No she had to stay grounded" **_but then she heard him speaking again which threatened her whole line of thinking._** "This is not curiosity- it's affection, it's care, concern, hope, maybe even love." **_He spoke while moving his hand from her shoulder and sliding it up and down her back_**. "Sam don't you understand what you are setting us up for? The hiding? The ridicule -once we are found out? What if they threw you out of the Navy? Not to mention the threat of physical harm and jail? Sam stood up and walked closer to the fountain while he thought about all of the things that she had just said. "Mercedes, all I know is that I allowed Alfred to separate us once before and if I had my way nothing would ever separate us again; especially with you not, first, being my girl. I know that everythin' you're sayin' is real and true but, I also know that I don't want to be without any longer. I am willing to go through all of it, for as long as it takes, as long as through it all I can still call you mine. **_He said_. _**_"_So the question is -could you handle it?" **His questioning eyes staring and boring into her soul._** "Would you be willing to go through all of that- just to be with me?" **_ Mercedes lowered head before she spoke._** "Although we may think this could be possible, even if we both wanted this to happen, you know that the world wouldn't let us be.**_" She said as she got up from the chair and walked over toward him. Sam still stood there waiting for a response to his question. "_**My answer to you would be- yes, I would be willing to go through all of it just to be with you too." **_ Sam then placed both of his hands on either side of her face and began kissing her again.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and please review. - Anna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your continued encouragement for my story. I would love to thank you all by name but unfortunately it some of the reviews only show up as "guest". So for all my guests - thank you. I hope you will continue to enjoy. Please forgive any mistakes and please review! Reviews inspire quick updates! (Haha) - Thanks Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 5**

Mercedes and Sam had been sitting in the courtyard for hours. Sam had explained how he was stationed on the USS Tennessee; and that it was docked out on Ford Island. He told her that he would be stationed there at least two years and that he would have shore leave once a month for 48 hours exactly. "_**How can you stand it?"**_ She asked. "_**The boy I knew loved to roam free, there wasn't a hill you didn't climb or a pasture you didn't run through -arms outstretched." **_She chuckled_**. "Don't ya feel confined?**_" She asked. "_**It was a little hard gettin' used to, at first, but after while; it was fine- oh- I just love her. She's really not as small as you may think neither. I wish there was a way I could take you on board just so you could see her- she's really somethin' special; just like you." **_He beamed as he used his pointer finger to trace the side of her face. Mercedes diverted her eyes away. "_**This seems so strange and a little hard to get used to.**_" She giggled, as she spoke and then looked at him again. "_**Who would have ever thought that we would? That you and I…" **_ She couldn't keep herself from smiling. So much so, that it came to the point that she had to turn away her face from his; out of sheer embarrassment.

Sam couldn't help but be a little impressed about how she was having a hard time containing how she felt about him. It made him feel less alone, he was feeling things about her, right now, that he knew to be improper; but he liked it nonetheless. "_**I suppose it was bound to happen.**_" He said as he reached out his hand and turned her face to look at him once more. "_**We are not children anymore Mercedes; and out of all the women that I have known, I have never wanted to spend as much time together-not with any of them; as much as I'd like to spend it with you."**_ His eyes seemed to dance as he looked at her. "_**Were there many, Sam?**_" Her face seemed to lose some of its glow. "_**Girls, I mean**_" she continued meekly. Her big brown eyes searched him for truth but Sam could also see the hint of fear behind them. Sam had a funny feeling about where this conversation was now headed but, he knew that with her he had to be truthful; always truthful. "_**Only enough of them, to know, that none of them could ever hold a candle to you."**_ He said. Sam then began again in a humbled tone. "_**Mercedes, I wasn't looking for them—I was looking for **__**you**__**- in them; and you know what?"**_ He spoke again while slowly shaking his head from side to side._** "I could never find you".**_ He sighed. _** "What could I do? It was just like your daddy told you, and I guess you had instilled it in me too, I want the best or nothin'; and Mercedes, you girl, are -the best!" **_Once Sam had finished speaking he sat closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and then he took his free hand to rest her head on his shoulder. "_**I thank God that I have finally found you again.**_" He whispered as he closed his eyes and just cherished this moment with her.

A flood of emotions went cascading through Mercedes' whole body. The fear she was earlier entertaining was silently drifting away and a comfort and security was starting to fill her heart. "_**It was too late. She loved him. She loved Sam Evans and there was nothing else to do or say about it now."**_ She thought. "_**Thinking back maybe she had always loved him in some way, shape, or form for the last 16 years. Whether, it had been the love of a playmate, a friend, a protector, a provider, and now as a man. Where fear and doubt wanted to creep in; she remembered the Sam who had shared the most significant event in her life; when her mother had abandoned her. It was Sam, who was no more than eleven years old at the time, who had vowed to be there for her whenever she needed him to be; and he was always true to his words. Should she doubt him now? At this moment? Should she doubt his words when he says…..?"**_ "**I love you, Mercedes**." He said and interrupted her thoughts. She had been thinking; until she heard Sam speak. "_**He said it!"**_ The reality hit her. "_**He said it with just as much confidence, as one could say that the Moon would never leave the side of the Earth.**_" She thought. "_**Say it again Sam, please. I want to make sure that I am not dreaming**_." She spoke almost burying her head inside his Naval shirt collar; she whispered it, as if it were a wish, or a prayer. Sam cradled her face in his hands and lifted her head until he was looking deeply into her eyes; he then gave her a lopsided grin and spoke once more slowly and deliberately. "_**I love you Ms. Mercedes Mildred Jones**_." A tear rolled down her cheek as soon as he spoke those words again, but he continued on "_**And, I have decided right now, at this very moment, to never love another woman but you for the rest of my life- unless of course we have a couple of daughters." **_He smiled wider this time. _**"And, I am hoping…. "**_ (He started again) _**that you would do me the honor of feeling the same way about me too-"**_ She looked at him and smiled widely, "_**Until we have some sons, of course**_". She added and they both began to laugh "_**Well, of course.**_" He said as he gently encircled his nose around hers once again and then their kissing began all over again.

It was almost 2:30 am and Sam realized that he had never made any arrangements for where he was supposed to stay that evening. He had planned originally to hang out with the fellas and they would all get a room somewhere but casting them aside for Mercedes was the best thing he could have ever done. Only now, she was getting sleepy and he could see it. He needed to consider her and allow her to get some rest. He was pondering what to do in this predicament, he couldn't very well scour the roomin' houses now looking for his shipmates; besides, he was supposed to back on board the ship already-at least that was the last thing he told them.

Mercedes was still resting her hand on his shoulder when she yawned. "_**Sweetheart, you should get some rest.**_" He said as he again gently stroked her arm. "_**Sam, where are you going to go?"**_ _**"Oh don't worry about me. Maybe I will just walk around; wait awhile and watch the sun come up."**_ He said. "_**Sam, would you wait here just a few minutes I will be right with you alright?**_" _**"Alright," **_He said. Then he watched her as she got up and walked away down the small path and up the tiny stairs. It was then that he started hearing the fountain again. He wondered. "How he hadn't heard in in the last hour or so?" But that was probably because, all he had heard since then, was his own heart beating wildly out of control in his chest. The joy that he was now feeling was indescribable and unequaled by any measure in the English language.

Allowing this type of happiness in his life was worth any and everything. It was then that his mind reminisced on Mercedes earlier words. "_**Sam don't you understand what you are setting us up for? The hiding? The ridicule – once we are found out? What if they threw you out of the Navy? Not to mention the threat of physical harm and jail?" **_ He loved her so much but he couldn't take this lightly either. He had to be smart, he wasn't concerned about himself (_except for how she would feel if something had happened to him_) but it was her. What kind of danger could he have really been bringing her into, simply, because he was being selfish and had never ever wanted to give up the feeling that he was feeling for her; ever again. He would never forgive himself if something truly bad ever happened to her.

Sam had been around the world now and he had learned more then he really wanted too. He had heard the talk and he knew what people were saying about "colored people"; but he also knew that what these people were describing had never been what he had encountered in all the time that he had spent with them back in Caroline County - except for maybe, Alfred. He also did not believe that you should base an opinion on a whole group of people because of the few bad ones you may or may not have encountered. No, they were wrong; all the things those people would say and how they would treat the coloreds was just wrong. If anyone had spent any moment in time with Mercedes they would see the good in her and her worth.

"_**Sam**_." He heard her calling his name. Sam looked around and saw Mercedes standing in a room, at the window, on the first floor. She was waving him to come over. When he walked over she opened the window real wide and beckoned him to climb in but she had put her finger over her mouth to remind him to be real quite. Sam looked around and then hoisted himself up on the ledge and he swung his leg over and entered the room. Mercedes quickly and as quietly as she could, closed the window behind him. "_**What are we doin'?**_" He asked. "_**We are goin' to bed."**_ She whispered. Sam felt like his heart was going to stop right at that moment. "_**Are you sure?**_" He said. "_**Of course, I cannot have you wanderin' all night out alone. I would never get no sleep worrin' 'bout ya**_." She said. She then went to the far side of the room opened a door and came back with a couple of blankets and pillows. "_**You'll have to leave by dawn but I will meet you around the corner about an hour after sunrise alright?**_" She said.

Sam looked around "_**So this is your room?**_" He whispered as she was placing some blankets on the floor beside the bed and fluffing out the pillows. _**"Uh huh**_." Sam continued to look around and he saw a small table with some note papers and a pencil on it. He immediately walked over and scribbled something on the paper. "_**What are you doin'?**_ " She asked. _**"I wrote down the way you have to address letters if you want them to get to me while I'm in the military." **_ He said. She nodded and then she saw Sam staring back at the window and out into the courtyard again. Then he smiled a big smile. "_**Uh Oh, I know that look Sam Evans you are a plannin' something; that look in your eyes has gotten my tail beat on several occasions."**_ She smirked.

"_**We can do it baby, we really can!**_ Sam spoke excitedly. "_**Can you keep this window cracked open?**_" He asked. "_**I can do whatever I want to Sam it's my window.**_" She smiled a puzzled smile. "_**Please baby, leave it cracked all the time and whenever I can get leave from the ship; I am going to come here climb through that window from the courtyard, and wait for you- in here.**_" Sam started pacing and thinking then he pointed to the door to the room. "_**Does this door have a lock on it?"**_ He asked. "_**Yes**_" She answered. "_**Does anyone else have a key but you?"**_ He asked yet another question. "_**No, since we are here long term we each get to hold the master key for privacy sake."**_ Sam ran over to her hugged and squeezed her again. "_**We can do this, when you get a chance write 10 letters to me and send them to me to the address I've given you.**_" "_**Ten letters?!"**_ She questioned in disbelief. "_**Yes, I want to see how long it takes to get the mail so that I know the time frame we have to pass information to each other.**_" _**"If for some reason…"**_ he continued, "_**our plans have to change I will still come by but I will leave a lei in your window instead; this way you will know that I have been here, that I have been thinking about you, that I have been missing you, and that I have been loving you.**_" Sam said and Mercedes just warmed all over and smiled again. "_**Well, what about me? If my plans change and I cannot meet up with you what should I do?"**_ She asked him.

Sam thought for a few minutes and then he said. "_**Can I tell you somethin' that I never told you before?**_" Mercedes seemed a bit confused, she honestly thought, she knew everything about Sam. _**"Of course" **_She said. "_**When I came by and picked you up on that New Year's Eve in 1933; I saw you, for the first time, ever, I really saw you and the memory that stuck out in my mind, more than anythin' else, was that you was a wearin' that ruby red lipstick."**_ Mercedes wrinkled her nose a little in surprise that he would remember that. "_**I remembered that cause- (**_He looked down at the floor before speaking again_**) I had promised myself, that afternoon-right then, I was going kiss you when the New Year came in and that I was gonna get to taste you and that ruby red lipstick."**_ Sam confessed. "_**Sam**_…" was all that she could get out because he continued to speak. "_**If you want to leave me a message; just put on that ruby red lipstick and plant a kiss on that window right there. When I come by I'll know that the plans have changed; but I will cherish that kiss in my heart until I see you again." **_Mercedes stood there in shock and awe the only thing that broke her out of it was her hearing the sound of her own voice speaking. "_**I love you Sam Evans."**_

Sam smiled walked over to her and kissed her then he took his place on the floor by her bedside. She laid on her bed above him and blew out the lamp, but then within a few minutes she took her hand and extended it over the side of the bed, only, to find his awaiting hand ready to hold on to hers; then while holding each other's hands they both fell off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I thank you all for your continued support and your reviews. I hope you enjoy please forgive any mistakes, I write a lot of words and they can all blur together when I try to edit and so I may be prone to miss something. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

Chapter 6

It was early the next morning when Sam climbed back out of Mercedes' window and ran through the courtyard, up the stairs, and onto the road. He was elated, his body felt like he had been struck by lightning; he could feel every cell in his body vibrating. He felt so alive, vibrant, happy, and excited. He could feel that his hands were actually shaking and he took a leap into the air and clicked his heels together as he gave out a small "_**Yahoo!**_"

He found himself not walking anymore but running and laughing, going nowhere in particular but hopeful about everywhere and everything from this moment on. He should have been hungry; but he wasn't because love had been sustaining him and he felt completely full on that. He wanted to get something for her. He looked around at several small shop windows; although only a few of them were starting to open, it was extremely early, and the roads where practically empty compared to the tourist trap he had just experienced the day before.

Then as he walked up an incline he happened upon this one shop, it had just opened, and he saw something in the window that he thought would be perfect. "_**Ma'am?**_" He spoke to the shopkeeper, "_**May I have a look at that please?**_" as he pointed to a small bracelet that was hanging on a hook. "_**That sure is pretty; I ain't never seen nothing like it. What's it called?**_" He asked. The shopkeeper spoke as she brought the bracelet down off of the hook and placed it in Sam's hand. "_**This is a Kukui nut bracelet it is made from nuts that can be found on the island; it is a symbol for wisdom, protection and peace.**_" Sam listened and pondered "_**Protection and peace? Ma'am I'd like to have it please."**_ He said. She nodded her head and began to wrap a thin piece of paper around it and place it in a bag. Once Sam had paid for it and walked back outside he saw the sun shining and realized that while standing on this incline, and from this vantage point, he could see his ship off in the distance docked at port. Her turrets big and strong had been extended out toward the sky. Sam could not believe it "_**His two favorite girls were in the same port.**_" He thought.

He quickly surveyed the area and the ship trying to assess what side of the ship that he'd need to be on to look toward Mercedes home. Many nights to come, he imagined that, he would be standing on the deck staring toward her direction and wondering what she was doing, and how she was spending her time. Sharing the same night sky and just knowing that she would be this close, and loving him; it was like a dream come true.

Then he saw her coming toward him from a distance, as he watched a smile form on her face; he was returning the favor when he felt a heavy hand smack him on his back. "**Seaman Sam!** _**What are you doing here? I thought you went back to the ship?**_" He heard Joseph's voice speak as he came along on the right side of Sam. Sam immediately resented his presence but quickly tried to come up with something to say. "_**Yeah, uh since I missed out on such a good time last night I wanted to start early this mornin' try to see some of this place before next month.**_" Sam spoke, but by now, he was becoming surrounded by the others, all still dressed in their Navy whites, who had come off the ship with him earlier yesterday morning. Joseph spoke again. "_**Hey look – Ace, Richard, Buddy, everybody its Sam he is back!**_" Sam was met with cheers and chatter. "_**You missed a hell of a time-last night- a hell of a time.**_" They all laughed as they smacked each other on the back and jockeyed for attention. Sam's eyes immediately looked in the direction of where he had seen Mercedes coming from and, as he saw her still approaching; he noticed the smile was now gone from her face.

The crowd of sailors brought a lot of noise with them on this early morning road and Mercedes could tell that these men must have known Sam. Her heart broke but she knew that there was only one thing left for her to do. As she reached the crowd she simply just walked on by. Sam's eyes were trained on her passing even though he tried to lower his head a little so that the fellas didn't notice; but Buddy screamed out. "_**Hey, isn't that the darky that sang at Jade last night**_!" Joseph whipped around and caught a glimpse of Mercedes as she was walking by, then he quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her passing. "_**Excuse me, miss**_." He said. As all the men in the group began whisperin' and snickerin'. Sam's heart sank. "_**C'mon, Joseph**_" He quickly spoke up _**"Let's leave her 'lone now**_." Sam said as he pulled on Joseph's arm to get him to let her go. "_**Just a minute Sam, just a minute.**_" Joseph responded as he detached from Sam's grip. Joseph then immediately snatched off his hat and directed his attention to Mercedes. "_**Miss, I am sorry but my friends and I would like to know- where you that lovely songbird singing at Jade last night?**_" The gang continued to whisper and snicker as they looked her up and down.

Mercedes did not know what to think about this interaction and she felt for Sam and for the helplessness that she could only imagine he felt at this moment. She looked at Joseph directly in the eyes and said "_**Yes, I am a singer at Jade.**_" Buddy then shouted out. "_**I knew it!**_ _**Ha ha guys, I knew it!" **_Then Ace chimed in "_**How did they let you perform, in there, with all 'dem dare white patrons; huh girl**_?" Mercedes immediately commented "_**I reckon they was just showin' me a kindness, sir**_." Sam immediately turned around to face the fellas "_**Guy's c'mon now, enough, I already missed last night; why don't we get out of here and see this town.**_" He said speaking animatedly while trying to deflect the attention from Mercedes. "_**Sam just give me a minute.**_" Joseph said. "_**I just wanted to say that you have a lovely voice.**_" Joseph said. _**"Miss…"**_ (Sam said) "_**Please forgive my friends for distubin' you while you were on your travels this mornin'. Please allow me to give you this token ma'am for your troubles; and for that fine performance last night.**_" Sam stretched out his hand that had been holding the small bag and presented it to her.

She looked at him and said "_**I don't know if I should."**_ To which Sam quickly countered "_**Please ma'am I insist.**_" He placed the bag inside the palm of her hand. Mercedes nodded and spoke one final time. "_**Gentleman**_" was all she said and then she began to continue her journey down the road. "_**Did you just give some colored gal a gift? Sam, what is wrong with you?**_" Richard spoke up as he grabbed Sam in a headlock, snatched off his hat and proceeded to tussle his hair. Then Richard let him go. Sam grabbed his hat back and spoke again. "_**I had to; it was the right thing to do, after y'all done accosted her in the street.**_" "_**What did you give her anyway?**_" Joseph asked. "_**It was just a small bracelet that I bought for my ma. I will get my ma something else later; that's all.**_" Sam said. Sam then breathed a small sigh of relief as the guys started to continue on their journey with him in tow; but in his heart, he was devastated that his final day on shore with Mercedes had been ruined. He knew she was worth all of it, but this is when he realized that this was not going to be easy-not at all.

**XXXXX**

Three days had already passed and Sam had waited anxiously every day for the delivery of mail. He spent so much of his time daydreaming and focusing on the glorious night that they had spent together. Sam had been working on helping with the modernization of the engine parts as well as learning the proper procedures to be carried out for their next mission. He had been informed that the ship would be a part of a large scale military training operation off of the Hawaiian Islands called "_**Fleet Problem XXI.**_" It was an exciting time for the crew but as excited as he was about this new adventure; it was the thoughts that he had about Mercedes that truly warmed his heart.

"_**Mail Call**_!" He heard the petty officer call out. Sam was up within a moment and was the first person lined up in the face of the petty officer. "**_Seaman Sam, this is becoming a habit I see._**" The petty officer said. "**_Are you waiting for some vital information? Did you have a rich uncle die or something?_**" The petty officer quipped. "_**Not at all sir!"**_ Sam shook his head. "**Just looking forward to the mail that's all, sir.**" Sam said. "_**Well you're in luck to day seaman.**_" He handed Sam an envelope. "_**Thank you, sir."**_ Sam took the envelope from his hand and proceeded to his barracks to read the letter, just as he had hoped it was from Mercedes he knew her handwriting anywhere after all those years of going to school together. Cherishing just the fact that she had held the envelope in her hands; he raced up the ladder to his top bunk and opened up the letter; and he read its contents; "_**O**_" was all that was written on it. Sam eagerly flipped the note paper over to read the opposite side but there was nothing there.

"_**What's this?**_" He thought. Sam was confused and a little hurt. "_**Was she mad at him? Could it have been because of what happened with the guys on their last day together?"**_ He had hoped that she had understood what he had to do under those circumstances. He looked at the envelope and it was mailed yesterday. He was at least happy about the fact that they could get messages to each other in real time -almost. The smell of her perfume wafted from the page. "_**Even if she was mad-at least she still sent something that was a good sign he hoped."**_

The next day another envelope came for Sam the contents being; "_**A**_". The day after he received an "_**L**_", and the day after that is was a "_**V**_". Sam was becoming frustrated and hurt but he couldn't write back to her yet because she had never given him an address and she hadn't placed one on any of the envelopes that she had sent to him. On the eleventh day he received an "_**S**_". That was it! He just didn't understand her at all. If she really understood what he had felt for her, she would never play with his affections in this way.

He took this "_**so called**_" letter and began to place it under the mattress along with the others when a spring got caught on the mattress and Sam needed to use extra force to free it. Once he had all of the papers flew down and on the floor of the barracks. As he flipped the pages over, letter side up, he noticed that when you placed a few of them together they started to spell a word. He started rearranging the sheets of paper and then he finally saw it. It read "_**I love you Sam**_". He could not contain the smile that formed on his face. He felt like such a fool for doubting her. He ached to see her but he still had at least two more weeks. As he picked up the papers and their envelopes he finally noticed that on the back of this last envelope her address was written on it.

Sam immediately hid the letters and climbed back up on his bunk and began to write one in return.

"_**Mercedes**_,

'_**You have no idea how long I have waited to speak to you, and to really hear your words speak to me. I am sorry I didn't understand before what you were doing but I finally read and understood your letters. I thought you may have been angry at me about our last day that we should have spent together. But now I see that I was just crazy to doubt you. You make me so happy.**_

_**I have shore leave again in another two weeks I can disembark from the ship that Friday at 4pm sharp. Remember to leave the window open. Please reply with a letter once you have received this. I want to know how and what you have been doing to pass the time. I am hoping though, that you have spent most of the time thinking about me as much as I have been thinking about you.**_' '_**I love you**_.'

_**Sam."**_

He wrote. Within two days he received another letter.

"_**Sam,**_

'_**You should know by now that I could never really stay mad at you for long even if I wanted to be. I was not mad, just sad and disappointed that's all. I am glad to know that you are safe. I cannot wait until I get to see you again. I miss you. Please remember as these two weeks go by that you take my love with you into each new day. **_

_**And as for the way I spend my time? It is the same way that I have spent it before seeing you again; sewing an' a singing; and always wondering and thinking about you." "Nothing has changed; you are still always on my mind and close to my heart.' 'I love you too.'**_

_**Mercedes."**_

The next two weeks were hard but time moved quickly and Sam felt it must have been due to all the time that he just sat willing it to do so. He had one more hour and he would be off of this ship and in the arms of the woman he loved. "_**Seaman Sam**_" Joseph called. "_**So are we painting the town tonight?"**_ He asked with a look of anticipation on his face. Sam needed to find a way to work this out. He had to come up with something , so that his time was not expected to be spent with the fellas-every time that he left for shore, it was time he had a heart to heart with Joseph.

"_**I have to tell you something."**_ Sam said as he called Joseph to the far side of the empty deck. Sam had spent many days over this last month looking over this railing and in the directions of Mercedes roomin' house; wondering how he could bridge the gap between the Navy and her. "_**What's up?"**_ Joseph asked as he took a cigarette, lit it, and took a puff. "_**I can't hang out with you guys on shor****e.**_" Sam said. Joseph looked puzzled. "**_Why not?_**" Had been Joseph's only response. "_**I met a girl the last time I was here and we are going to meet up tonight." **_ "_**Sam Evans you sly dog! I thought you said you were sick the last time you were here.**_" Joseph countered. "_**We met before that**_." Sam said. "_**Well don't be shy, bring her along, unless you feel she will forget about you once she sees my ruggedly, handsome good looks." **_ Joseph began stroking his chin and grinning in a Cary Grant kind of way. "_**I'm terrified, stop kidding, I really like her and I just want to see where this goes-so, can you keep the guys off my back if I want to go to shore on my own for a while."**_ Sam asked. "_**I suppose, we don't need you around to have a good time anyway."**_ "_**I am glad you know it too**_". Sam laughed and spoke again. "_**Thanks again**_." Then Sam walked away all ready to spend time with his girl.

**XXXXX**

The next seven months was filled with love and laughter and planning for the future. Sam was always good at saving money and he had been saving most of his pay for the last four and a half years. He fully expected that within the next year or so he would have enough saved to buy them a house somewhere; the only problem would be where they could go. America's attitude toward coloreds seemed to be getting worse not better according some of the things he would see on the newsreels that where played for them on the ship. If they were willing to leave America, all together, they may be able to move to Paris. They seemed to be kinder to their colored folks over there than anywhere else; but he didn't know what Mercedes would think about that.

But Sam had to figure something out, they had already had a few close calls with some drunken Army brats who happened to see them walkin' together in the middle of the night. Once it was dark and they had been holding hands, as they were walking to the incline were they almost met before, he wanted to show Mercedes the ship "_**while it was a lit up at night"**_, and all of a sudden there they were; three of 'em.

"_**I must be really drunk!**_" Sam recalled one of them crying out _**"….because it looks like that white man is holdin' on to that nigger's hand! **_" He shouted. Sam hated hearing that word and it was started to be shouted out more and more lately. He remembered how immediately Mercedes attempted to let go of his hand; but at that moment Sam had refused to do it. He was tired of feeling like he had to hide her or apologize for being happy. But, because she didn't want Sam to have to deal with another conflict on account of her, she immediately stopped walking, which stopped him as well, and flipped his hand over and pretended to be writing directions in his hand with her pointer finger. She began to speak loudly _**"Sir, you should just walk straight down here down the road, and then make a right sir."**_ Then she quickly dropped his hand.

"_**Hey, Nigger! You don't never grab no white man's hand, you hear me!"**_ The man from the Army shouted again. She looked at him and just shook her head in submission. That was the last straw; Sam was not willing to have her do this. He was fully prepared to take the brunt of the ridicule for their relationship but what he noticed, more and more, was that any ire there had ever been- had been directed toward her and not to him. Sam's chest swelled up and he turned to the three men who had been walking up behind them.

"_**I don't recall invitin' you into my business.**_" Sam replied. "_**Look- you Navy clowns may not know how it is done, because you guys are in the water all the time, but on land a nigger needs to know her place**_. " The Army man spoke again.

Sam had already gone over with Mercedes what she was to do if something bad was about to happen while they were together. He told her on several different occasions as they spent time together in the courtyard or in her room that she was to immediately come back to the boardin' house and wait for him. He re-assured her, all the time, that he would always come to her.

Sam glanced quickly at her to put that plan in motion and she began slowly backing up. "_**Well I say that her place is with me and I suggest that you stay out of it.**_" Sam said as he advanced toward them in an attempt to get them not to notice Mercedes retreat. _**"David**_" One of the other men spoke up. "_**How do you know maybe he owns her; we got no right tellin' a white man what to do with his own property.**_" His facial expression had been dripping with disdain, only matching the level in which his snide remark had been made. Sam walked over to the man and struck the first blow. Mercedes covered her mouth to muffle the scream as she saw the three men attempt to fight Sam.

Sam grabbed one from behind and punched him in his side and he crumbled to the floor. He then ducked and oncoming blow and upon rising he punched the man in the breadbasket and he also dropped straight to the floor. The last man tried to take a running swing at Sam, who lowered his body and, grabbed the man by his legs and flipped him entirely over his own (Sam's) body and onto the ground; and it was done. The three men were left lying and moaning on the street as Sam deeply breathed in and out and slowly walked in the direction of the roomin' house. Mercedes who was supposed to have been there as soon as the trouble started in reality had just arrived seconds before Sam climbed in through her open window.

She ran and pulled him close to her. "_**Are you alright?"**_ She asked. "_**I'm fine... and you?"**_ He said as he felt her pull away from him "_**Sam, I'm angry! What were you doing?! You could have gotten hurt!**_" She bickered. Sam was surprised by her reaction. "_**I was standing up for the woman I love, that is what I was doing.**_" He answered. "_**Sam you know that you can't do that!**_" She spoke again. "_**I am not going have you walk around any longer taking the brunt of all the hate. You don't deserve that! I initiated this relationship and I want others to know it too!" **_He grabbed her arms as he spoke. "_**Sam I don't mind… (**_She then continued_**) … I knew what this was gonna' be like when we started this. I told you then that I would be willing**_." She said. "_**Well I am not willing!**_ " Sam said. His frustration was now boiling over. "_**I didn't know!**_" He shouted. "_**I didn't realize how the woman that I loved would be forced to cower before these jerks- who don't even deserve to utter your name!" **_ He raised his voice again. "_**I had no idea of the jealousy that I would feel when my shipmates begin showing off pictures of their girlfriends and I have to hide yours; because, the truth is, you are more beautiful than any of them!" "And, I hate how powerless I feel-but just now-standing up to those jerks, I felt powerful again; like I finally could deserve you." **_He said as he pulled her into his arms and whispered into her ear. "_**I love you, Mercedes and I want you to be my wife, but I don't deserve you, if I can't protect you.**_" Mercedes held on to Sam as tightly as she could she spoke to him as tenderly as she could _**"Sam, love- you don't deserve me."**_ Sam's heart sank and tears began to form in his eyes. "_**You don't deserve me**_ (She continued_**) because I am not your reward Sam. **__**I am your destiny**__**. We could never deserve each other-we are just meant to be grateful to have each other; that's all. **_Sam's pain began to recede into gratitude. _**"And, I would absolutely love to be your wife**_." She said.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading and please review. Anna**

'


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone. I am posting Chapter 7 now but I have time so I will probably write and post 8 today too; if I can. The song in this chapter is called "I'll be seeing you by Vera Lynn it was published in 1938; so Mercedes is singing it here in 1939. Here is the link- watch?v=Tsfbp5aEAQE you can listen to it on Youtube but Mohammad Maminteng posted it; if you can't follow this link. If you are able to listen while to it while reading, I hope it will have a much better affect. Please forgive any mistakes and thank you all for your continued support of my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

Chapter 7

The next two months had been hard on Sam the ship was leaving Ford Island for some training drills, and the testing of the newer equipment several miles off shore. They would still be near the Hawaiian Islands but that meant that all shore leave privileges had been revoked for the next two months. Sam could not describe how much his heart simply hurt from not being able to see Mercedes for that long.

When the mission was finally over and they docked again Sam practically flew off of the ship and out toward the roomin' house. He had written her last telling her that he would be coming. He picked up some flowers and headed straight toward the courtyard. When he got there he carefully looked around before entering; it seemed like no one was around and so he entered onto the little pathway and headed down the stairs but when he got inside he saw a woman. Sam quickly tried to hide the flowers in his hand but he had been spotted anyway.

"_**Why, hello; are those for me?**_" She questioned. She looked kind of young Sam thought possibly 18 or so. She had flaming red hair that she had pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearin' a light colored dress that was tight at the waist and wide on the bottom; and it had little pink and red flowers all over it.

She got up from the chair that she was sitting in and asked him again. _**"I said, are those for me?"**_ She smiled at him and began to twirl the end of her ponytail. Sam, needing to think fast spoke up, _**"Is the lady of the house at home?" **_ He asked._** "Come on in here a little closer."**_ She said. Sam walked all the way into the courtyard. She walked around him sizing him up. _**"Wow, you sure are a looker aren't you?"**_ She said. Sam cleared his throat and said. _**"Thank you, ma'am."**_ She shot a suspicious glance his way and then she said_**. "The lady of the house, my aunt, is 65 years old; so who now, do you think would be sendin' her any flowers?"**_ She said.

"_**I just deliver it ma'am."**_ Is how Sam decided to counter that question. She encircled his body one more time and slid her hand up and down his left arm. _**"Why would, you suppose, a delivery of flowers would come from a man in a Naval uniform?"**_ She asked. _**"I was just doin' a friend a favor ma'am. "**_ Sam responded. Sam felt uneasy and he looked around the courtyard that is when he saw it- the form of Mercedes lips in ruby red on her window. Sam felt that his heart had just fallen into quicksand it had sunk so low_**. "Ma'am if the lady of the house is not home…"**_ He spoke. _**"Well, I will take that for her instead. " **_The girl offered_**. "My name is Sandra by the way; you can stop callin' me ma'am."**_ She giggled.

"_**And you are?"**_ She questioned. _** "Sam Evans, ma'am."**_ Sam tipped his head slightly and then, even though he hated doing it, he handed her the flowers. _**"Well, Mr. Sam Evans I am happy to make your acquaintance and I would absolutely love it if you would stay and share a cool glass of lemonade with me; I am new here, and am in the mind of makin' some new friends." **_She spoke. In all the years that Sam had been on the ship he never felt as confined as he felt right now, maybe it was worse than confined, it was that he was starting to feel as if he were to be held hostage_**. "I am afraid ma'am, that- that is not possible; I must be on my way."**_ Sam spoke slightly more assertively and he nodded his head at her again and turned and made his way out of the courtyard.

Sam walked around the neighborhood for a while trying to figure out what he should do. He didn't dare go back yet because what if she was still there. He would never be able to explain his appearance a second time. But he missed Mercedes he wanted to be near her, even waiting for her in her room would have made him feel closer to her; he wanted to hold her, he wanted to kiss her; it had already been two months and that was two months too long. Sam needed a drink he went back to 'Jade' thinking maybe he could find her there.

But she wasn't there either. Sam was torn there was nothing that he wanted to do if he couldn't be with Mercedes; but if he went back to the ship and forfeit his shore leave, and she was only going to be gone for a little while, he would have missed another opportunity to be with her. Sam felt he just had to risk it, disappointment, boredom, and all. He would stay and try to see her because he just could not risk missing any opportunity to be with her. Sam had been waiting and drinking in Jade for about 4 hours and to say that Sam was now drunk would be an understatement. He was sitting at the barstool on the end and he had his head down when a hand was placed on his shoulder. It was Joseph. "_**What's the matter Sammy? Did your girl stand you up or something?"**_ Joseph asked. Sam lifted up his head and held his forehead in his hands while resting his elbows on the bar. "_**Joseph**_" Sam said while shaking his head. "_**I miss her man….(**_Sam continued_**) this is so much harder than I thought it was gonna be.**_" Sam said looking at Joseph. Joseph started looking at Sam with a hint of concern. "_**What is harder?" **_Sam stared at Joseph but he was blinking and blinking his eyes trying to get Joseph in focus. _**"Are you my friend, Joe? " **_Sam asked._** "Really, and truly my friend?"**_ Joseph looked at Sam again this time a little more concerned. "_**Of course**_." Joseph replied. Sam then yelled out to the bartender. "_**I want to buy this man a drink, whiskey; please?" **_ Although, Sam did stumble on the words a little bit.

The bartender brought the drink and sat it on the end of the bar. _**"Can I tell you something that no one else knows? Will you keep my secrets?"**_ Sam asked as he handed Joseph the shot glass. Now Joseph was known for being the wild one, and the clown, but out of all of his shipmates. Joseph honestly felt a connection to Sam and he knew that something must be really wrong for Sam to be acting this way; in a nutshell this simply wasn't him. Joseph knew that he must have been carrying around a heavy load, and he wanted to do whatever he could to lighten it for him, Sam Evans in his book was a good man.

Joseph then responded to Sam's last question. _**"Sam if you are willing to trust me with your secret I promise to keep it buddy."**_ Sam grabbed Joseph by the neck and pulled him in close to him. Joseph could smell the vodka that Sam had been drinking all afternoon on his breath. _**"I am in love.**_" Sam said. _**"That's not a secret."**_ Joseph said. _**"It isn't the secret?"**_ Sam questioned. "_**No, Sam I kind of figured that part out already."**_ Joseph whispered back. _**"But you don't know with- who?"**_ Sam whispered. _**"No, Sam I don't ".**_ Joseph replied.

As they were talking the music began and out came Mercedes from the back curtain and she started to sing.

_**Mercedes singing:**_

_**Cathedral bells were tolling and our hearts sang on;**_

(Sam who was still holding on to Joseph's neck swung Joseph's whole body to the side to see the woman to match that voice.)

_**Was it the spell of Paris; or the April Dawn?**_

(Joseph said… _**"Ouch, Sam!"**_ but Sam hushed him by putting his finger to his lips. Joseph looked up on the stage and spoke again _**"Hey isn't that?**_" Then Sam looked a Joseph and said "_**The love of my life?**_ Sam whispered. "_**Yes- it is**_." Sam then turned his attention back on Mercedes and smiled)

_**Who knows if we shall meet again?**_

_**But when the morning chimes ring sweet again**_

(Joseph was attempting to let it sink in, what Sam had just said to him, but he figured Sam must have been kidding; he was just drunk.)

_**I'll be seeing you in all the old familiar places**_

_**That my heart and mind embraces'; **_

_**All day through…**_

(Joseph began to chuckle; he thought that he could not have been serious, but then, he watched Sam; and he watched how Sam was watching her.)

_**In that small café, the park across the way;**_

_**The children's carousel, the chestnut trees, the wishing well.**_

(Sam sighed; and smiled brighter.)

_**I'll be seeing you in every lovely summer's day; in everything that's light and gay.**_

_**I always think of you that way.**_

(And, Joseph knew it to be true.)

_**I'll find you in the morning sun and when the night is new.**_

_**I'll be looking at the moon- but I'll be seeing you.**_

_**(The instrumental music continues to play)**_

_(__**"She's the best isn't she?"**_ Sam said as he continued to stare at her.)

_**I'll find you in the morning sun and when the night is new.**_

_**I'll be looking at the moon- but I'll be seeing you.**_

The song ended and then Sam gave a sigh of relief and whispered once more. "_**She's here.**_"

_**XXXXX**_

Joseph reached in his pocket and grabbed his wallet. "_**Bartender, how much does he owe you?**_" The bartender walked away and came back **"$ 5.50"** He said. Joseph paid the money and then spoke to Sam. "_**C'mon Sam we have got to get out of here."**_ Sam stumbled off of the bar stool and Joseph grabbed Sam's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder to hold him steady and to lead him out.

"_**We can't really leave."**_ Sam said as he went out into the night air. _**"We have to go around back so that I can meet her. "**_ Sam was pointing in the direction of the alleyway_**. "Sam, do you have any idea how crazy what you are saying is?"**_ Joseph whispered. Sam started deliberately leaning his bodyweight toward the alleyway. _**"You are my friend? Right Joe."**_ Sam spoke again. _**"I am enough of your friend to tell you that you can't feel that way, this is crazy and dangerous." **_Joseph challenged. _**"I can't help it, she's my girl." **_Sam spoke up while Joseph leaned Sam's body up against one of the sidewalls of the alley. _**"Then get yourself a new girl!"**_ Joseph shouted but then he caught himself and tried to lower his voice. Sam placed both of hands on Joseph's shoulders leaned in closely and said. _**"I don't want another girl, all I want is her." **_ _**"Sam, be wise, you could get court-martialed for this, is she worth losing your military career?" **_ Joseph asked_**. "If you got to know her; you would know that she is worth all of that and more." **_Sam said.

Joseph started pacing back and forth in the alley in an attempt to think about what to do to help his friend see clearly. _**"Sam, listen to me, if you really care about this girl, then think about her-she could get hurt too; now you don't want that- do you?"**_ Sam hung his head down and then shook it from side to side and then raised it again slowly. _**"That is why - I need a true friend, Joe. I can't fight this big war on my own. I need help. I love her and I want to marry her. I need help. I know all the things that can go wrong- I worry about it all the time. But, she means everything to me and I want and need her to be my wife. Be my friend Joe, be my friend and help me- I cannot do this alone, not anymore." **_Sam slid down the wall into a crouching position.

Joseph just looked at his friend and he understood that he was hurting. **"How could **_**they**_** do this?"** Joseph started thinking.** "How could **_**they**_**make this work?** He wondered. ** If it was found out that he was helping them – he could, very possibly, lose his career too. " **Joseph thought.

It was 10:30 at night and they, both, were in this alleyway and all Joseph could do what see a man who was tired, a man who was hurting, and a man who was desperately in love; he saw one more thing though-he saw his friend. Joseph began shaking his head and then he said. _**"Fine, I'll help you; but only because no man should look this miserable."**_ He chided. _**"You owe me, big time!"**_ Joseph added. Sam stood up and hugged Joseph_**. "Thanks man. Thank you so much."**_ Sam said. _**"Now,"**_ Joseph said. "_**I expect a proper introduction to this girl that I am about to get court-martialed over." **_ Sam smiled. "_**Just wait with me here and you will get one."**_

They waited in that alley for another 30 minutes before the back door opened and Mercedes walked through the door. Sam ran to her and hugged and kissed her. She was so happy to see him but when she looked over his shoulder she saw another man in a Navy uniform. She panicked and jump back out of Sam's arms. _**"No, no, it's all right. He's with me."**_ Sam said. "_**Mercedes, I would like you to meet my friend Joseph. Joseph this is Mercedes…Mercedes Jones.**_" Joseph took off his hat walked up to her and extended his hand. _**"Ma'am, it's nice to officially meet you. I did see you once before ma'am and I apologize for my behavior at that time; but I will still say that you have a hell of a voice ma'am; a hell of a voice."**_

Mercedes quickly looked over at Sam as if to reaffirm that it would be okay for this man to know about them. Sam just nodded his head. "_**Thank you**_. _**It is nice to meet you as well, Joseph**_." She spoke as she shook his hand. _**"I came by earlier."**_ Sam said; _**"There was this woman sittin' in our courtyard."**_ Sam was sounding completely resentful. _**"I had some flowers for ya' but I had to give them to her, like a delivery, so that I could have an excuse for a bein' there. I'm sorry."**_ Sam said as he looked saddened_**. "It's fine… it's the thought that counts"**_ She whispered. They began walking but Sam stumbled a little and Joseph caught him. _**"Sam, what happened? Are you drunk? Why? What's wrong?"**_ She asked concerned. _**"I'm sorry, Mercedes I … when I saw your message, I just about wanted to die and I was so worried that I wouldn't see you; the thought of a whole 'nother month goin' by."**_ He said. She lowered her eyes slightly. _**"Can you walk?"**_ She asked. _**"Ma'am I can help you get him where you'd like to go- no problem."**_ Joseph said.

Mercedes still held a hint of concern in her face but she thanked Joseph anyway and then began to lead the way back to her boarding house. _**"Joseph is going to help us now Mercedes. We are going to have help." **_Sam said. "_**Who was that girl?**_" Sam said. "_**She is the niece of the owner of the boardin' house. She came to stay last week. She is of the nosey sort; we will have to be much more careful now, Sam." "She will need a distraction." **_Joseph said. Sam perked right up. _**"Joe, that's right! Would you do it?"**_ Sam said. _**"What?!"**_ Joseph replied. _**"She is just your type of girl and she is just itchin' to make new friends; and she has a thing for the uniform too! Can you keep her distracted for as long as she is around so that Mercedes and I can spend time together uninterrupted? Please."**_ Sam said. "_**Please?**_" Sam said again. "_**If she is still there in the courtyard when we get there, you go in first; talk to her and see if she will go walking with you. Make sure not to take 'No' for an answer. And once you both leave I can go in. Then come back early Sunday morning and meet me, just in case she is around in the mornin', Mercedes will meet you up the road right there**_ (Sam pointed to an area on the road)…_** and you can come distract her again; just until we can come up with another plan; please?."**_

Joseph sighed a heavy sigh; _**"She better be a real looker, Sammy! Fine, I'll do it."**_ Joseph said. When they reached the courtyard -sure enough- Sandra was there. Joseph walked in talking about being lost and needing directions; and then he lay on the charm and after a little while. Joseph left the courtyard with a smiling Sandra following behind. Sam went into the courtyard and waited while Mercedes went inside and entered her room then opened the window; he climbed inside.

Sam gave Mercedes the biggest hug and kiss that he could. He just couldn't understand why with every encounter it was becoming harder and harder to let her go. But for the first time in a long time he was becoming more hopeful now that Joseph was on his side. He was until Mercedes stepped out of his arms and began to speak. "**Sam, I have somethin' to tell you. I am leaving to go to California, she has gotten us some places for me to sing at over there (referring to her employer); and we will be leaving within the next month, we won't be coming back. Sam, I can't even be certain that it won't be before your next shore leave." **_She said._

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks- Anna**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Here is another installment. I hope you will all enjoy. Please forgive any mistakes and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 8**

Nothing sobered Sam up like her last statement. "_**You're leaving and goin' stateside**_?" Sam said. _**"There was nothin' I could do- she's done already made the arrangements. That is why I couldn't meet you this afternoon. She took me to this motel and had me perform for two men there; and that is when they signed the deal for me to sing at their place and if I do well enough they gonna start to put me on the radio."**_ She said. Sam started pacing back and forth and then he said. "_**Mercedes, do you trust me?**_" Sam asked. "_**What kinda question is that to ask, of course I do.**_" She said. "_**I need you to wait here for me I'll be back.**_" He said. "_**But, Sam you just got here. We have so little time as there is.**_" She said. "_**Please, trust me I will be back just as soon as I can.**_" Then he gave her a long lingering kiss and was back out of the window and running up the courtyard stairs.

Sam was back up on the road and running in the direction of where he saw Joseph heading with Sandra. Sam peeked his head into a couple of bars but to no avail. He continued to take the road until it met up with this upper landing. Sam moved slowly around the bend in the road when he heard Joseph's voice. He was telling Sandra about life on board the ship and how hard it was to find girls that you could truly talk to when Sam interrupted them. "_**Hey, Joe!"**_ Sam said. "_**Where ya' been?**_ " Joseph could not disguise the surprise on his face. "_**Why was Sam here? Wasn't he supposed to be with Mercedes? Isn't that why he was doing all of this? He thought to himself.**_" "_**Hey! I know you!**_ "Sandra said. _**"You came by the house this afternoon and delivered the flowers; didn't you? You two know each other?"**_ She said. Joseph spoke up. "_**This is Sam Evans he is my friend and shipmate." "So we meet again-Sam.**_" She smiled.

"_**Good evening. Hey has Joseph told you what kind of prankster that he is?**_" Sam said. Joseph and Sandra looked puzzled. "_**Why, no he hasn't.**_" She replied. "_**Oh, he is the best!**_" Sam said. "_**C'mon Joe, let's go pull some pranks on some people this evening. You could show this lady a real good time.**_" Sam said again widening his eyes to get the message to Joseph just to get on board. "_**Pranks?**_" Joseph said. "_**Yeah, c'mon don't be shy.**_" Joseph looked at Sam and then at Sandra. "_**Ok, pranks it is**_." Joseph said not knowing what to do or where this was going.

For the next hour they went all over this small section of the island. In and out of the night spots they went; switching the caps and hats of other military personnel, taking the wallet from one patron and switching it with another; they even switched their alcohol at the bar with that of another patron. Sandra, being young, found this all to be hilarious. Sam then said "_**Let's try something outside, I saw a church a little ways back let's wake the minister and stage a pretend weddin'. "**_ Sam said. "_**A WHAT?!"**_ Joseph shouted. _**"How?"**_ Sandra said excitedly. "_**We can pretend that y'all are madly in love, wake the preacher, and say y'all want to get married right away; the only thing is, and here is the funny part, we will put fake names on the marriage certificate it won't be y'alls at all."**_ Then it finally dawned on Joseph what this was all about. "_**But there is only three of us; don't we need another witness?"**_ Joseph said. "_**Yeah that is a true.**_" Sam said. "_**Where else are we gonna find somebody, this time a night, who ain't doin' anything that could help us.**_" Sam said; and then he waited, he waited praying that Sandra would volunteer the information that he was longing to hear. "_**There's this colored gal who is staying in my Aunt's boardin' house. We can make her come out with us."**_ Sandra spoke excitedly because she was just so smart (_She thought_). "_**Great idea!**_" Sam said. "**_Let's go get her right now._**" Sam said.

The three of them went back to the boardin' house and Sandra went in alone to get Mercedes. This left Sam and Joe just a few seconds to talk. "_**Joe, when we get there; get her to sign where it says witness alright? And have her leave the rest of it blank; do you understand? Then you sign it where it says witness too. When she thinks that Mercedes and I are signing in the witness' place we will sign off on actually bein' married. Can you do this for me? Mercedes is going to California this maybe our last chance. " **_ Sam concluded.

Joseph looked at the door and saw Sandra coming out being followed by Mercedes who looked utterly confused. Then Joseph just nodded his head quickly. "_**Hello ma'am, nice to meet you my name is Joseph."**_ He quickly said to Mercedes. Mercedes was now wonderin' what in the world was going on. "_**It took some doin' getting her out here; she acted like she was waitin' for somebody or somethin'; she didn't want to leave .**_ " Sandra said. "_**This is Sam- Mercedes**_ ." Sandra spoke again. "_**Now, we are tryin' to have a good time; and you goin' come with us while we play a prank on the preacher. C'mon y'all let's go; this is fun!"**_ Sandra spoke, but all could see that she was down right giddy at the prospect, then they all began to walk over to the church.

Sam kept looking at Mercedes as he tried to keep them about two feet behind Joseph and Sandra he attempted to mouth the plan to her but she couldn't understand what he was saying. When they got to the church Joseph started banging on the door. It was nearly 2 am and after a while the door opened and a groggy man in a robe came to the door. "_**What is it my son?"**_ Is all he said. "_**Sorry to bother ya, Mr. Preacher but I am getting ready to pull out later today and I wanna get married to my girl here; before I go."**_ Joseph said. Then Sam quickly chimed in. "_**We are here as witnesses; but this gal right here**_ (_He pointed to Sandra**) can't hear too good; so we have to repeat everything they say to make sure she understands."**_ Sandra immediately looked over at Sam and started to giggle. "_**How old are you gal?**_" The preacher asked. Sam then repeated the question. "_**I am 21**_." She said. The preacher looked at Joseph and Sandra but then he looked over at Mercedes; then he spoke to Sandra once more. "_**That colored gal back there is your witness? You don't have any white friends, young lady?"**_ Sandra looked at Mercedes and then looked quickly back at the preacher. Sam immediately repeated everything that the preacher just said. Sandra looked at Sam and began to laugh again.

"_**I just came here for our weddin' I' m not from around these parts."**_ She said. "_**But, she has been with the family forever, she is like havin' a friend around -sort of."**_ Sandra said. The preacher looked a tad bit suspicious. "_**Please? We may not get another chance."**_ Joseph spoke again. _**"Alright, alright come on in.**_" The preacher finally said. Sandra squealed with delight as she entered into the church. Joseph then allowed Mercedes to walk in ahead of him. Sam patted Joseph on the back as he walked into the church and Joseph followed right behind. Joseph took the paperwork from the preacher before he let Sandra touch it. He walked her over to a table and he strategically placed his hand to cover certain words on the piece of paper and then simply showed her where to sign right where it said "_**Witness**_" and he did the same. Then when Sam came over he signed his name as the groom and pointed where Mercedes was to sign her name as the bride.

They handed the paperwork back to the preacher. Sam told the preacher he was willing to pay for the services for his friend and gave him the necessary funds for the ceremony. The preacher gave the paperwork the once-over and then grabbed his Bible; and had all of them stand before him. Mercedes stood behind Sandra and Sam stood behind Joseph. The preacher began.

"_**Do you**_ (_Then he looked at the piece of paper and read Sam Evans_) _**take**_ (_He looked at the paperwork again_) _**Ms. Mercedes Jones to be you lawfully wedded wife?"**_ Joseph then responded _**"I, Sam Evans, do take Ms. Mercedes Jones to be my lawfully wedded wife."**_ Then Sam repeated it again. _**"I, Sam Evans, take Ms. Mercedes Jones to be my lawfully wedded wife." **_ Sandra began giggling again. The preacher looked at her and spoke in her direction _**"Do you Ms. Mercedes Jones take this man Sam Evans to be your lawfully wedded husband?"**_ This time Mercedes spoke first. _**"I, Mercedes Jones, do take this man Sam Evans to be my lawfully wedded husband. "**_ Sandra stood there with her head down giggling uncontrollably but then she spoke "_**I, Mercedes Jones, do take this man Sam Evans to be my lawfully wedded husband."**_ Sandra said. "_**By the power invested in me, by God, and in the Territory of Hawaii; I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss your bride.**_" Sandra started blushing from ear to ear. Joseph looked back at Sam and then he leaned in to kiss Sandra who proceeding to jump desperately into his mouth. Which shocked Joseph, Sam and Mercedes; when the preacher turned around to put his Bible away and sign off on the paper work; Sam quickly kissed Mercedes. It was the only moment he could do so; since Sandra was too preoccupied planting a large one on Joseph.

That was it -they were done. The preacher gave Joseph the marriage certificate and they all left the church thanking the preacher for the use of his services; under such circumstances. Sandra left the church giddy as a school girl. "_**Do you believe that he believed me when I told him that I was 21**_." She laughed and laughed. Sam then asked "_**How old are ya'?**_" "_**Seventeen!**_" She howled with delight again. Joseph then took his hand and slid it down his face beginning at his forehead until it covered his mouth. "_**That was fun!**_" She shouted but then she started developing a puzzled look on her face. "_**But he used your two names so how come you two aren't married?**_" She asked. Mercedes and Joseph stopped dead in their tracks but Sam was quick to a rebuttal. "_**That's cause you signed off on the marriage in your name not ours; silly.**_" He said with a weighted conviction in his statement so that she would believe it; even though he knew it was not true. Sandra pondered for a bit and then simply said "_**Oh! That sure was funny!"**_ She continued. "_**Let's go pull another prank.**_" She said as she bounced up and down on her heels. "_**Miss, I have to be up, right early tomorrow for some sewing that I have to get done. I would like to go back to the roomin' house now.**_" Mercedes said. "_**Go on gal, we don't need you know more no how**_." Was all Sandra said as she grabbed on to the arm of Joseph who then said. "_**Miss you be a careful goin' on home; maybe I'll let Sam here take you.**_" "_**Now, you ain't gonna bust up the party on her account are ya?"**_ Sandra asked Joseph. "_**Now, we was doin' quite alright on our own until they got here; and besides she didn't ask to come out here with us. It's only right.**_" Joseph said. "_**Now, you go on now Sam; ya' hear? Listen to your ranking officer **_" He said with a smirk. "_**Yes sir**_." Sam replied. Joseph then handed Sam the paperwork and spoke to him one last time. "_**Now, you go on and hold on to that for me.**_" Joseph said. Joseph then proceeded to walk off in the opposite direction of the boardin' house. He could be heard in the distance by Sam speaking "_**So little lady where did you learn to kiss like that?"**_ As he continued to walk off with Sandra on their own.

Sam and Mercedes were careful until they got back to the boardin' house. They didn't even speak to each other. It all had happened so fast but it really had happened it was true. They were married, they were married and no one knew the wiser. They did it. Sam was so happy, he almost couldn't believe it himself. He would look at Mercedes from time to time out of the corner of his eye and he could tell she was processing this information as well. He also saw the small smiles, when she had lost the battle of keeping them off of her face, emerge from time to time. As they came up to the house Sam looked around and suddenly slipped down the stairs and into the courtyard.

Mercedes walked in and entered her room and locked the door behind her. She was nervous; she only heard about weddin' nights from other people and sometimes the information she got seemed downright scary. She had assumed Sam had already matured in this area, bein' a man and all, but she had no idea what to do. The only information she had to go on was the way Alfred had looked at her and how he had pawed at her; and she wasn't comfortable with that either. "_**But this was Sam."**_ She thought. "_**She knew that she loved him. She would just have to wait and see." **_She figured as she then opened up the window and he climbed in.

He closed the window behind him. He unfolded the paperwork that he had in his hand and read it once more. "_**Mr. & Mrs. Sam Evans.**_" He said. Mercedes had taken off her shoes and then looked at Sam to do the same, a habit that they had gotten used to, so no one would hear any footsteps in her room. Sam then looked up at her "_**We did it, baby! We really did it!"**_ He wanted to scream he wanted to let the whole world know that he married the best woman in the whole wide world. She nodded and gave a small smile. "_**What's wrong?"**_ He asked as he walked over and stood right in front of her; seeing that her smile didn't reach her eyes. "_**Sam, I'm so happy, that you really did this with me.**_" She answered. "_**Did you think I wouldn't? I told you that I loved you. I knew; I would find a way- somehow.**_" Sam said. Then Mercedes got up enough courage to say what was really on her mind. "_**Sam, **__(She spoke __softly)__** I know that somethin' is supposed to happen now**_ _(She lowered her eyes_) _**but I don't know how… or what to ….."**_ When Sam interrupted her speaking -with a kiss. Sam gently wrapped his arm around the small of her back and brought her close to him; then after the kiss he whispered. "_**Don't you understand by now?"**_ As he then slid his cheek up and down on hers; he continued to whisper. "_**You could do anythin' and it would be alright with me. There is absolutely no way that you can fail at this, not with me; so don't be afraid. **_**I just want- to-enjoy you is all and I want you to enjoy me too." **Sam then began kissing her again. Their bodies were pressed up against each other and Mercedes realized that she felt something that she had felt before when they had been kissing, but at those other times, Sam had been quick to pull away from her; but not this time. This time he slowly walked forward which pushed her backward towards her bed. Sam stopped kissing her long enough to look her in her eyes, as if to ask for permission before, he began to attempt to pull down the zipper on the back of her dress. Mercedes smiled and gave a slight nod and then he proceeds to encircle her nose with his once again, he then smiled and unzipped it all the way down.

Sam pulled a small tug at the front shoulder area of her dress so that it almost fell completely forward and off but then he backed up a little, she held the front of her dress up with one hand, it was then that Sam pulled his Naval shirt off over his head. He took one of Mercedes' hands extended toward his lips and kissed the inside of her wrist and then placed it on his chest; over his heart. "_**This heart, in here, beats only for you**_." He said. He then looked down and admired the rich, chocolaty, skin color of her hand as it was pressed up against his pale white skin; and he smiled "_**It goes perfect together don't ya' think?**_" Mercedes looked at Sam and then smiled she also then slowly allowed her hand to slide across his strong chest. Her fingers lightly traced his pecs and then his abs. Sam allowed himself to absorb every touch of her fingers as if he had been a battery (_**like on the ship supplying energy**_) and he felt empowered by every subtle stroke.

Sam then slowly reached out and attempted once more to lower her dress and at that time Mercedes moved her one hand from holding it up an allowed it to fall to the floor. Sam wanted so much to reach out and touch her but instead he asked "_**May I have a hug please? Mrs. Evans**_" Mercedes smiled at his gentleness as she allowed her arms to extend over his shoulders and around his neck; and she now pressed her exposed bare breasts against his chest. The feeling of their bare skin connected sent a shock-wave through Mercedes and infused pleasure into Sam. He placed his hands on the middle of her back and pressed even closer as he nuzzled his face between her neck and left ear and kissed her over and over again. Mercedes felt herself become more aggressive and more assertive than she thought she would be. She found herself yearning to feel more of his naked body against hers. She began pulling at the strings of his pants and Sam immediately took the order and discarded them.

With all of Sam standing at attention he invited her to lay back on the bed, he then allowed himself the opportunity to lie alongside of her. Mercedes had never seen a naked grown man before and what she saw scared and excited her all at the same time. He took his hand and slid it over her left breast and immediately her nipple also stood at attention. "_**I knew that you would be beautiful**_." He had said. "_**But you have exceeded my wildest expectations.**_" He spoke again. He then allowed his hand to side down her stomach and right to the top of progressively moist center. When he inserted his hand between her legs she felt her head spin with pleasure. _**"Sam…."**_ She said. He leaned in and kissed her cheek and then whispered in her ear once more. _**"I have wanted to do this for such a long time-wife."**_ But before he knew it she had grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into a kiss. Sam's mouth opened and he slid his tongue into her mouth and cherished its movement with and alongside hers. Mercedes had never felt such pleasure and it just seemed to be heightened with every touch of Sam's hands.

Sam then placed his hand on her other breast and rolled over on top of her. He began kissing and suckling her breast and he felt her arch her back in an attempt to force it further into his mouth. He then positioned himself between her legs and slowly and deliberately slid his member into her. Mercedes eyes rolled back in her head and her mouth dropped open in ecstasy. Sam quickly moved his mouth from her breast and to her mouth again; to muffle any sound she might have let escape. He marveled at how perfectly he fit inside her; with each thrust. He had desired this for so long, and now, it was finally happening. Sam felt himself starting to give way. He then took both of his hands and intertwined their fingers together and stretched them up over their heads as he continued his thrusting motion; he was again pleased by the contrast in their skin color as he allowed himself to start to shoot but Mercedes had already begun to tremble underneath him; and the intensity of that moment, could never be wiped away from his mind or his heart. These shared tremors were an expression of their love for each other - and he had been so proud to experience them-with her. Sam then uttered one word as he reached his peak- _**"Mercy**_**."**

Mercedes could not believe this is what she had heard about from so many other people. She didn't understand who they were experiencing it with…but with Sam? It was amazing. Even now, while lying right beside him, she felt like she could never be close enough to him. "_**Sam**_" She began after he finished encircling her nose with his. "_**I don't want to ever be without you; I love you so much. I don't know what I am going to do when we leave here.**_" Sam squeezed her closer. "_**I found a way for us to be married; didn't I? I will find a way to work this out too, I promise.**_ _**You have to remember to write to me with your new address, don't forget. If you are going to be there long term; maybe I can request an assignment change or somethin'." **_He said. "_**Sam, you love your ship, you don't want to leave it."**_ She challenged. "_**I don't love it more than you. I know how hard this is going to be, but we are going to make this work. I've been saving money for a house someplace for us. It's only a matter of time; alright? If you can find your way back here; remember to let me know. We can't be separated for too long, Mercy. My heart wouldn't allow it.**_" He said with a smile as they laid there on their sides looking at each other. "_**I don't want you to worry. I just want you to be the best singer you know how to be. I want to hear my wife singing to me on the radio one day." **_He smiled and kissed her again.

Sam then held Mercedes close; as they both started to drift off to sleep. Sam wanted Mercedes to feel safe and secure with him and his plans- even though he had absolutely no idea what he was really going to do about this. He only knew that he had to figure out something and fast.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and please review. -Anna**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for the new update. I think it was the shock and awe of all of the Glee goodness that threw me off my game. I didn't have to fantasize anymore because it was all canon and real on my TV and computer screen. I am so grateful for the writers that are finally taking Sam and Mercedes storyline seriously. I am a firm believer that- if you are going to write, then always, take your own story seriously; but I suppose that was my own little soapbox I just stepped up on. The two songs in this chapter were originally sung by Billie Holiday titled "The Very Thought of You" and "The Man I Love." Please forgive any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 9**

Sam had not been back on the ship for a week before he was bombarded by Ace and his bragging about his fiancée at home and all the baked goods she would send him every month. He actually became the best friend of almost everyone on board as long as he was willing to share any of those sweet morsels that she had sent. Sam didn't really care for the food but he would admit he was jealous of how Ace was allowed to bring up his girl and there would never been any problem associated with it. Sam was feeling kind of resentful when he finally received a letter from his wife- Mercedes.

**Sam,**

**How are you? I love and miss you and hope you are well. It is a sad time 'round here. The owner of the boardin' house has passed. It seems she left the boardin' house to her niece Sandra; ceptin' she is not allowed to do anything with it until she is 20; accordin' to her final will. They are closin' the boardin house up until she can come back then and claim it. We are all gonna be leavin' by the end of next week. I will write to you as soon as I can. **

**I love you,**

**Mercedes**

"_**One week**_?" Sam felt this sinking feeling in his heart. Was their some sort of conspiracy going on against him? Why did he and Mercy always have to be separated? He was frustrated, but he had to pull it together, he had to figure out what would be his next move. He needed to talk. He needed to talk to Joseph. It wasn't easy to get time alone when you shared a barracks with 13 other individuals but tonight was movie night on board and maybe he could get him to stay back with him and talk; he knew that together they should be able to come up something. He hoped.

**XXXXX**

It was 7:35 pm when Buddy stuck his head in the barracks and told everyone there that the movie was going to start at 8:00pm on the dot; newsreels, serials, and all; and they all had better hustle if they wanted to get good seats. Sam pondered how the right sort of words strung together could empty out a room so quickly when he noticed the wave of white uniforms came running past his bunk, being up high, he could see all the tops of their heads and their hats, heading out of the door. Sam then called out Joseph's name before he allowed Joseph to get caught up in the departing crowd.

When the barracks emptied out Sam attempted to bring Joseph up to speed. _**"Joseph, I got a letter from Mercy today and she told me that Sandra's aunt died; she owned the boardin' house."**_ Sam said. _**"I know, I know, tough break isn't it?"**_ Joseph responded. Sam was puzzled. "_**How did you know?" **_ _**"Because Sandra wrote and told me."**_ Joseph said. _**"Sandra wrote to you?"**_ Sam asked; surprised. _**"She's a nice kid and she's up for anything; I kind of like that about her."**_ Joseph continued. _**"Joe, that means that Mercedes will be leavin' in a weeks' time. What am I gonna do?"**_ Sam asked. _**"Sam, you are going to deal with it." **_Joseph whispered but his voice became slightly hardened; but he continued. _** "Do you have any idea of what you've done? You married a colored girl! Do you know how crazy that is? And yet you went on ahead and you did it."**_ Sam then interrupted him. _**"Well you know what? I happen to love that colored girl, probably always have, we have history with each other, and we grew up together. That's a lot more then I can say for some marriages."**_ Sam defended himself. _**"You need to face the facts; you are not going to be able to have a regular marriage like everyone else—so you might as well get used to it- right now." **_Joseph shouted.

Joseph felt himself becoming upset, because he felt that Sam did not think this through; or see clearly, enough, the danger in his decision; but then he calmed himself down and spoke again attempting a last ditch effort for Sam to see reason. "_**Sam, you married her and- I assumed- you got what you wanted right? I mean- the weddin' night and all."**_ Joseph's tone became somewhat hushed; then he continued. "_**Isn't' it out of your system by now? Can't you just, you know, move on? If you found yourself some nice white gal right now- no one would be the wiser-I promise; I wouldn't tell a soul. You could start over and get married again with no one even havin' to know."**_ Joseph said. Sam looked disappointedly at Joseph. _**"I would know and Mercedes would too." **_Sam said. Joseph just lowered his head and shook it. _**"I thought you understood me Joseph; I told you that I loved her, she means everything to me. I would never do that to her; or to myself.**_" Joseph watched Sam for about a minute but then he walked over and patted Sam on the shoulder. "_**You've got it bad Sam**_." He stated. "_**But, I said I would help you and I meant it; so don't worry we will try to figure something out and if we can't then I will be here to listen anytime you need me.**_" Joseph then extended his hand to shake Sam's hand and Sam shook it.

What they did not realize was that Ace, who had come back to sneak some treats for the other sailors to have during movie night, had been standing outside of the door to the barracks and had heard every single word.

**XXXXXX**

Ten months had gone by and the end of 1940 had come and gone six months ago. The end of another year was rapidly approaching. Sam had still had his monthly shore leaves but it was so empty for him. He would try to hang out with his shipmates but he would slip away each time just to go by the boardin' house. It had wooden planks now covering the windows and when he walked around back, to visit their courtyard; it was now filled with even more overgrowth than it had before. That did not stop him though from just standing there and thinking back; he would think back to happier times and times of connectedness. He had even ripped down the boards which had covered her window and cracked it open just so that he could pretend that sometimes she would be there.

But she wasn't and the sad part was that for the first four months it was hard to pin her down; she would write to him but she would have to inform him not to attempt to write back because she would be leaving again to someplace new before his letter could arrive. If it wasn't for the fact that she had now had the songs that she sung playing on the radio; he doesn't think he ever would have survived.

He was having a hard time on the ship now though, especially from Ace, who kept commenting on why Sam's transistor radio had always seemed to be on those "_**Nigger**_" stations. Sam didn't know what problem Ace had with him all of a sudden but he had become really crass over these last ten months. "_**It is as if he is deliberately trying to pick a fight with me.**_" Sam thought. _**"I have approached him several times to find out 'what gives?' only to have Ace walk away with a disgusted look on his face and no answer in sight**_." Sam continued contemplating.

Sam looked down at his watch, said his goodbyes, and then headed back up out of the courtyard and went back to the ship. When he entered the barracks this time there was no one there. Sam started liking solitude more and more. He would reach under his mattress and re-read some of the letters that she had sent him.

_**Sam,**_

_**I am so sorry that I can't stay in one place long enough to hear from you. It makes it difficult to write when I don't know what you are feelin' about things. I wanted to tell you that I've been to my first recordin' studio and I have my voice on a record now! These men say that they will have me on the radio soon. When you hear me, please, know that I am lovin' you with every single note. I miss you.**_

_**Mercedes**_

Sam was so proud of his wife. She had become everything her father had desired for her. He knew that they were apart but he had still hoped, at least; for now, with this major development in her life that she would be happy. As Sam lay on his bed he pulled his small transistor radio off of his shelf and started scanning for the so called "_**Negro**_" stations to see if he could hear her voice again. He finally heard one station although the reception was pretty lousy and it had mostly been filled with static but he heard her; and her voice was making everything alright.

**Mercedes singing:**

_**The very thought of you**_

_**And I forget to do **_

_**Those little ordinary things**_

_**That everyone ought to do**_

_**I'm livin' in a kind of daydream**_

_**I'm happy as a queen**_

_**And foolish though it may seem**_

_**To me that's everything**_

_**The mere idea of you **_

_**The longing here for you**_

_**You'll never know**_

_**How slow the moments go**_

_**Till I'm near to you**_

_**I see your face in every flower**_

_**Your eyes in stars above**_

_**It's just the thought of you,**_

_**The very thought of you, my love**_

_**(Musical interlude)**_

_**I see your face in every flower**_

_**Your eyes in stars above**_

_**It's just the thought of you**_

_**The very thought of you, my love**_

As Sam was cherishing her voice, those lyrics, and this moment in his heart; Ace entered the barracks slowly clapping. "_**Well, well, well that was the same darky that sang in 'Jade' wasn't it?"**_ _**I thought that voice sounded familiar I just couldn't place it until just then. **_ _**I suppose that nigger is movin' up in the world huh? Her bein' on the radio and all." **_Ace said. Sam turned off the radio and put it back on his shelf. "_**I notice you've been listenin' to those Negro stations more and more. What's the matter white folk's music ain't good enough for you no more?"**_ Ace continued. "_**What do you want from me Ac**_**e?"** Sam spat. Ace looked around and then he walked up to Sam's bunk and said. "_**I want to know why you would defile yourself by marryin' a nigger!"**_ Ace's words reeked of hatred and scorn. Sam was shocked to hear what Ace just said but he was angered even more. "_**Tell me Sammy? How could you betray your own kind like that? I've been racking my brain to know for months and months now- why you would pretend to be a patriot, and join the Navy, and say that you would fight for your country and yet destroy it from the inside like this by mingling the races?**_" Ace said.

Sam jumped down off of his bunk and walked right up to Ace. Sam spoke through gritted teeth "_**I don't see how anything I do is any of your business!**_" Sam was too angry even to be worried about the outcome of Ace knowing, at this point, but he was not going to stand for anything Ace had to say. "_**Tell me Sammy, when you actually kiss her, **__(Ace looked around as if to see if anyone was watching__**) does all that darkness make her taste bitter?**_" Ace started to chuckle. Sam then reared back and struck Ace right in the jaw. The two of them began fighting and tussling around in the barracks making a mess of each other as well as damaging the property of some of their shipmates. Sam beat Ace so badly around his face and head that Sam actually broke his own hand in the process. The petty officer who had been making rounds heard the scuffle going on from the hallway, entered the room, and began prying Sam off of Ace who was now lying on the floor with Sam straddling him.

Ace lay on the ground coughin' up blood when he blurted out "**He is married to a nigger; to a nigger!**" Ace coughed and spat the blood in his mouth onto the floor. "_**He needs to be arrested! He's breakin' the law!**_" He said as he continued to cough up more blood. The petty officer who was holding on to Sam by the arm looked at Sam in disbelief as Sam began lunging again at Ace only for the petty officer to restrain him. "_**Ace, can you walk?"**_ The petty officer asked. Ace attempted to stand but wobbled and fell again. "_**Ace, can you stand?**_ " He asked again. Ace attempted for the second time and then stood up on to his feet. "_**I need you to report to medical, now.**_" The petty officer said. Once Ace staggered to the door and down the hall; the petty officer looked at Sam. "_**Seaman Sam? Are these accusations that have been brought against you true?**_" The Petty officer questioned. Sam did not answer. "_**ARE THEY TRUE?!" **_ He yelled as he requested an answer again. Sam looked him dead in the eyes and spoke, loudly, clearly, deliberately when he said… "_**YES Sir, it's true!"**_ The petty officer's face displayed such horror and disbelief; but he had to compose himself, as he led Sam from the barracks to the Brig.

It was now December 6, 1941 and Sam had been in the Brig since June he was unable to leave, send or receive any mail and he had been desperately missing Mercedes. He figured that they had searched his bunk and footlocker by now, so they had probably found her letters and the certificate of marriage which he had hidden there. He also had not even heard from Joseph, he could not tell if Joseph had spoken up or had just pretended not to know anything. It was only that afternoon did he finally have an actual visitor and it was a military appointed lawyer who had to come in from California to deal with his case.

"_**Mr. Evans I am your legal counsel in this matter, LT. Scott Dorn.**_" The man said. Sam raises his hand and salutes and then responds to Lt. Dorn's motion to sit down. The man proceeds then to shuffle around a stack of papers in a folder and then finds something of interest that allows him to pause and re-read the documentation. "_**As it stands I have investigated this issue and it seems to me that you have been falsely accused of the breaking of the Anti-miscegenation law and the indictment may be thrown out on three possible counts; **__**but**__** it could also be upheld because -I do have a witness that says that you confessed? **_ He spoke with a questioning tone. Sam did not understand what this man was saying. "_**How could he say that he was falsely accused?"**_ He thought. "_**Now, number one, I can argue that during the moments right after an altercation that you were not in your right mind, when questioned, and may have just answered in haste; if argued properly I may be able to have the confession thrown out**_." "_**I don't….."**_ Sam started. Lt. Dorn forbade him to speak by raising his hand. "**It would be in the best interest of all of us involved -if -I did all the talking.**" Lt. Dorn replied. "_**I attempted to track down this woman in California at the last dated address from your correspondence and turned up nothing.**_" He stated. It worried Sam that he didn't know where Mercy was or when the last time she may have written him. He hoped that she hadn't settled down somewhere and thought that he just wasn't writing back to her.

"_**Number two**_, _**I also have two witnesses who will come forward and testify that the wedding certificate was actually falsified as part of some pranks which had occurred that evening; a - Seaman Joseph Barnes and a Miss Sandra Kelly."**_ Sam stiffened a little and didn't know what to do; if he were willing to keep his mouth shut, this would all go away. The only problem was that he would have to deny Mercedes in the process and he was becoming real tired of doing that; and so he decided that he wasn't going to do that anymore- no matter what consequences may come. "_**That is not true, it was not a prank I did marry her; I love her."**_ Sam spoke up. It was at that moment Lt. Dorn put down his piece of paper and placed it back into the folder. "_**I thought I told you Seaman Sam that it was better for you not to speak.**_" He chided. "_**I am not goin' to deny my wife anymore, not to the military, not to the government, and not to you.**_" Sam said defiantly.

Lt. Dorn rolled his eyes and then put the folder away and replaced it with another one. "**Is that your final say on this matter?**" Lt. Dorn questioned Sam. "_**Irrefutable, Sir**_." Sam responded. "_**Then I need you to sign here**_ (_and he then flipped to another page in the multi-page document_) _**and here on this document.**_ " Sam glanced at the paper set before him. "_**Do I have time to read it sir?**_ " Sam asked. "_**There's no need Seaman. The third option that I could rely on to get your case dismissed was the fact that there are no anti-miscegenation laws in the territory of Hawaii. Even if you did marry this woman, here- in Hawaii, it is not illegal.**_" Lt. Dorn said as he handed Sam a pen. "_**What?!**_" Sam said. "_**That's right, you did not break the law- not here anyway; but allow me to give you some legal counsel. I suggest you stay in the territory of Hawaii because if you try to move anywhere else with that bride of yours- it will be considered a crime- and you both will be arrested and charged.**_ _**You may not have committed a crime in Hawaii, but understand- this is considered a crime in poll of public opinion and that will last a lot longer than a jail term.**_ "Lt. Dorn pointed where Sam was to sign and then he requested that the guard release him and send him back to his barracks.

Once Sam had returned the first person who had been their waiting for him was Joseph; who gave him a big hug. "_**You lost weight; did you go on a hunger strike in there?"**_ Joseph asked. "_**I guess I just couldn't get the seconds that I am used too.**_" Sam smiled. "_**Joseph, where's Ace**_?" Sam asked. "_**Now, don't worry about him. He got all riled up about not wanting to be in the barracks with a race mixer and so he got a transfer to another ship; a couple of the other guys left too.**_" Joseph added. Sam felt disgusted by these men and their choice to leave over something like that but, he knew there would still be some sort of fallout. "_**So everyone on board knows now, huh?**_" Sam questioned. "_**Yeah, pretty much**_ _**but, hey look at it this way-at least now we have more room here in the barracks to spread out.**_" Joseph smiled. "_**Oh, I tried to save your things for you**_." Joseph said as he handed him his transistor radio, his letters, and some other odds and ends. "_**Thanks**_, _**Joseph do you still speak to Sandra?" **_ Sam asked. "_**Funny you should mention that, we are engaged.**_" Joseph smirked.

"_**What did you just say? I must not be hearing correctly after all that time in the Brig.**_" Sam said. "_**We are engaged, smartass.**_" Joseph quipped. "_**We have been meeting when I come to shore and things- well let's just say that they have progressed; if you get my meaning. I kept telling her about Illinois and she wants to see it with me; so we are getting married, settling down and even thinking about starting a family."**_ He added. "_**What about your military career? It would have been nice to have one, if I weren't trying to settle down, but I have a family business that I could go back to- the lumber business.**_" He said.

Sam's mind started running a mile a minute. "_**Joseph, if it is alright with you, I'd like to buy the boardin house from Sandra**_." Sam said. "_**I have been savin' up for a place and if you are not goin' stay here. I'd like to take it off your hands**_." Sam explained. Joseph just shrugged "_**I'll talk to her about it-oh- Sam, I want you to know that I told Sandra everything about -what happened that night; she knows. But, she also knows that you are my friend and that I promised to help you; she won't say anything, as a matter of fact-he chuckled-she thought you were smart and romantic about the whole thing."**_ Sam just nodded, "_**I want to thank you for what you two tried to do for me with the lawyer; but it's alright. I didn't break any laws, not here in Hawaii anyway; so this is where we are going to stay when it's all said and done; and I'd like it to be at the boardin' house if she will let me have it. As a matter of fact; when is the next shore leave? There is something that I need to do over there.**_" Sam replied. "_**Well, this is our weekend for leave you are free and clear so you have permission to leave the ship. I'll even go with you and buy you a drink at 'Jade' for old times' sake."**_ Joseph grabbed onto his shoulder and lead him out of the barracks.

Joseph watches curiously from the courtyard, he knows that they have had quite a bit to drink but this seemed strange even for him; and the explanation that Sam provides isn't much better; but what he could say it was his buddy Sam. It was almost 2:00am when they go back to the boat. "_**All the time?**_" Joseph whispered to Sam. "_**All the time**_." He assured. "_**It means a lot…"**_ Sam said as he drifted off to sleep holding his transistor radio in his hand.

**XXXXXX**

Sam awoke to a fierce shaking underneath him; the rattle went through his whole body. He shot up in his bunk. His head hurt and as he tried to focus his eyes on what was around him he felt another fierce tremor followed by a deafening sound. The entire ship rose upward and motioned downward. Joseph immediately jumped from his bunk and asked "_**What was that?**_" Only to be answered by screams from other sailors passing their door requiring all hands to battle positions. The sound of rapid fire piercing the metal of the ship helped them to recognize the unrecognizable. As they attempted to grab their shoes and make it to their positions; they gave each other a knowing look. They had been on the ship together for a long time, and no sailor in the Navy works with someone that long without a personal battle plan. When all was said and done after this day, after this attack you need to know that there is one person on this ship who is looking out for you and will take word to your family if the worst should occur. They were that person for each other; once this day was through, if either of them survived it, they would scour what was left of the battle positions and find any trinket to send home if they were unable to find them alive and possibly just injured.

Joseph went to handle the Turret 1 while Sam had to go deep into the ships underbelly to help maintain the engines. Information was scarce and fear was plentiful as several hundreds of sailors on the USS Tennessee scrambled, attempted to avoid destruction, put out fires which had been rapidly consuming the stern, wash burning oil from the decks, battle darkness, the lack of coherent commands, and take two direct hits to Turret 2 and Turret 3. The attack went on for what seemed like hours and the whole time Sam tried to fight to keep the engines running to attempt movement and not allow her to be a sitting duck when it came to the possibility of a torpedo hit. Unfortunately, the Arizona was already as good as sunk and it wedged the USS Tennessee in such a way that most of this work was done in vain; the ship would not move from its location until December 16th, but no one knew that at the time.

Due to the damage to ship several injuries to sailors had occurred and one of those injured happened to be Sam Evans; while working to help to try to keep the 6 boilers running for optimum power an explosion in Turret 2, which had been dived bombed from 10.000 feet, caused the shattering and splintering of the metal quarter deck; the flying debris buried Sam Evans.

Once Sam was finally found by a hurt Joseph he was taken for medical help which determined that Sam was alive but due to a head injury that he suffered he could only be monitored to see if he would regain consciousness. When Sam finally emerged from his coma another month had passed. He found out that his ship was gone, it had moved on to Puget Sound Naval Yard for repair, and that he had now suffered from a type of amnesia which he heard the doctor call "_**Source Amnesia.**_" They explained it to him as the fact that he may know certain things but he won't know how he actually knew it.

Because of this he had to be released from the military with a medical discharge. One person who always seemed around was his friend Joseph who due to a leg injury had also been medically discharged. He knew that the country was apparently at war; or at least that is what he was told, and he could recognize the damage to Pearl Harbor itself as if it had been a war zone so he believed it to be true.

It was February, 1942 when Joseph picked up Sam and explained that he was going to stay with Joseph and his new wife Sandra at a hotel for a few weeks. Just until Sam got a better idea of his surroundings again; Sam tried to connect with the kindness of Joseph and Sandra and although something about them both seemed slightly familiar he could not tell for sure what it was. He only knew that he enjoyed walking around a particular neighborhood in the island; and he seemed to do it quite often. He would just _**"end up**_" there although he didn't quite know why.

It was June 1942 when Sam convinced Joseph and Sandra that they no longer had to watch over him. That he was not willing to impose on their newlywed status any longer; and that the plans that they shared to go to Illinois, should stop being a fantasy and turn into a reality. It was then that Joseph gave Sam an envelope and he told Sam that when he finally felt up to dealing with his past; he could open it. Sam placed the mysterious envelope in a drawer in his room and left it there.

By the time July 1943 came around Sam was known for being the helper for the servicemen and the life of the party for all wounded soldiers who had come through. Sam thought all was well except for one thing that he just couldn't understand. He called it "_**his peculiarity**_" whenever he started to discuss it- but he found himself, not doing that very often at all.

The day it all started finally making sense to him was in the middle of August, 1943. He was about to walk into the recreation room; he was wheeling a newly injured solider in a wheelchair to beat him in a rousing game of Pinochle. When he was stopped in his tracks by the form of this woman who had been standing at the far end of the room; she was beautiful but she was also extremely familiar and yet he had no idea why.

She was colored, so he doubted he knew her, but there was this feeling of something that he could not let go of. She was a part of the USO show that had come there to perform for wounded soldiers. She had on a female version of a military uniform even including her hat and he could not deny that she filled out that outfit perfectly. _**"She was a real looker."**_ He thought. She was about to sing a song.

_**The music begins and she begins to sing**_

_**Someday he'll come along  
The man I love  
And he'll be big and strong  
The man I love**_

(_He knew her voice…was it from the radio?)_

_**And when he comes my way  
I'll do my best to make him stay  
**_

_**He'll look at me and smile  
I'll understand**_

_**Then in a little while  
He'll take my hand  
And though it seems absurd  
I know we both won't say a word**_

(_Her voice was amazing, but it was more than that; he knew her)_

_**Maybe I shall meet him Sunday  
Maybe Monday, maybe not  
Still I'm sure to meet him one day  
Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day  
He'll build a little home**_

(_She was important to him; he could feel it in every fiber of his being she was…)_

_**That's meant for two  
From which I'll never roam  
Who would, would you?  
And so all else above  
I'm dreaming of the man I love**_

(_Musical Interlude_)

(She was…. She was… Why was he was remembering her as? She was…. his wife?)

_**Maybe I shall meet him Sunday  
Maybe Monday, maybe not  
Still I'm sure to meet him one day  
Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day  
He'll build a little home  
Just meant for two  
From which I'll never roam  
Who would, would you?  
And so all else above  
I'm dreaming of the man I love**_

(And then he remembered her name…."_**Mercedes?**_")

**Author's Note: Yay! We finally got to the last scene which was my interpretation of what was happening in the Tumblr prompt picture. I look at his face and I see dawning of a memory -while he is mesmerized by her; standing before him performing. So to me they had a history, a past, and something that he most definitely desired to reclaim; once he had recognized that it was lost. I think I have one more chapter after this and that will wrap up this story. Thank you so much for reading and your support. Please review.**

**Anna**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Well this is the end of my story. I hope that you will all enjoy it. This is the first time that I have written a period piece, so praise the Lord Jesus if it was done well. I thank you all for your reviews and love. I would really like to make a living as a writer so your thoughts help me to understand if I should really go for it; or to truly not leave my day job! The music in this chapter includes "_**That Old Black Magic**_" by **Glenn Miller**, "_**Stormy Weather" **_by **Lena Horne**, and **Frank Sinatra singing Rodgers and Hammerstein's** "_**People Will Say We're In Love**_." Please forgive any mistakes and please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 10**

Sam felt a shiver go through his body as he watched her take a bow and walk into the other room. "_**What's wrong**_" the wounded solider spoke to him when he noticed that Sam had lost a considerable amount of color. "_**I'm sorry but I can't stay; I am not feeling too well.**_" Sam raised his right hand to his head. "_**We will have to try this again at another time; alright?**_" Sam said. "_**Are you going to be able to come back for the second show this evening?**_" He continued. "_**They said that**_ '_**The USO would be here for a lunch and a dinner show today.'**_" Sam looked around. _**"I'll see**_" was Sam's response. The solider just nodded as Sam looked toward the door that she walked through and then turned around and walked out in the opposite direction.

The breeze felt good on Sam's face as he went back to his apartment. He found himself pacing back and forth and trying to figure out what just happened. "_**Why did he think that she was his wife? What about her name- Mercedes; like that famous car?**_" He thought. "_**Déjà vu?**_" He thought. Sam went to his refrigerator and grabbed a beer pulled of the cap and took a long swig. He needed to think; he needed to understand. "_**If only Joseph were here.**_" He thought and then it hit him…"_**Joseph; the envelope-my past." **_He whispered.

Sam looked around the room. "_**The envelope?**_" "_**The envelope.**_" He spoke as he started looking through different drawers from his kitchenette to his bedroom and then he found it. It was a large manila envelope and it was sealed and taped shut along the top. Sam took another swig from the beer bottle as he walked over to his couch and sat down. He then put the beer bottle on the side table and began to open the package.

It was filled with papers but what was on the top was a note from Joseph.

_**Sam,**_

_**I wanted to bring this up so many times but I was not sure when you would have been ready. Now that you are reading this I know that you have made the choice, on your own, to try to remember or understand your past. **_

_**I have kept these things that were the dearest to you and placed them in this envelope. Once you have read through everything if you still have questions you know that you are free to call. I attempted to keep up the correspondence but my letters all came back returned…I supposed she had already moved on by the time they got there. The only thing that I can tell you is that even if you don't understand what you are about to see-understand-that I was there; I was a witness- and all of it was true. You were most definitely a man in love- the type of love that made you willing to do or deal with anything.**_

_**I could learn a lot from you.**_

_**Take care,**_

_**Joseph**_

Sam took a deep breath and looked at the contents of the envelope. It was stuffed almost to the brink with paperwork, a small transistor radio, and some keys. Sam first looked through the rest of the paperwork; many of them were opened and unopened letters from Mercedes there were **328** in all. He made sure that they were all put in date order and he began to read. The first eleven made no sense to him because they only had one letter on each. Then the letters started to make sense- they talked about how happy she was that they had met again after being separated for 5 years. She spoke of times they shared back home in Caroline County and in Hawaii. She spoke of love, happiness, hopes and fears about their future together; and how much she had missed him.

The next stack of letters changed in tone to one of hope for her career; but also one of sadness of not hearing from him. "_**She felt lost traveling around and not receiving any letters from me?**_" He thought. She was hopeful that they would be together again, eventually; and she always prayed for my safety.

The next grouping of letters spoke about making records and being on the radio but also being tired of movin' around so much. She missed me and wanted us to figure out a way to meet and be together. She waited for me to give her instructions on what we could do.

The next few letters became sadder and more distant. "_**Because; I didn't answer.**_" He thought. Fear filled every pen stroke as she asked "_**If I had fallen out of love with her?"**_ She asked "_**If I had decided it was "too much" to go through being her husband and trying to hide it?**_" She begged for a response to know that she was not alone, in a now, one-sided love. She must have never gotten a response because she then moved on to pleasantries -asking about my life and "_**If I had found another?**_" and if I were at least happy- that was all she wanted for me.

_Sam's heart hurt with the thought of how she had been feeling because he was unable to answer even one single note._

The last groups of letters were filled with fear that I had died in the attack. She simply wanted to hear something from me- to know, that she could still have hope of my safe return. She spoke of havin' attempted to return, to Hawaii to find me, but since the attack- travel back and forth from the states had been restricted unless you could prove you were a relative. She desperately wanted to come; but she feared that if I had been fine and then she turned up saying that she was my wife; it could have gotten me arrested or killed. She also did not want to cause any trouble for me with "_**A new family**_" that she assumed I may have started.

Sam rubbed his hand through his hair and shook his head. "_**Oh, this is so bad.**_" He said. "_**Mercy, I am so sorry."**_ He whispered.

The last group of letters began over a year ago when she said she had joined the USO to help perform for the wounded troops. She had hoped that I was okay; but if I was not, she hoped that she would find me amongst the wounded. She was sent to Europe and had seen a good bit of the world. She promised that if she had just seen me alive and well, that she would not say anything to me; she just wanted to know that I was okay.

"_**My safety would be enough for her."**_ She wrote.

Sam was amazed at her kindness even when it seemed that he was a louse; as he read her letters, he connected with all of the love that he felt for her and he was so grateful that it was more love then he had ever imagined for himself.

As I continued to look through the paperwork I then found the wedding certificate with our names on it; and I saw the deed of a boardin' house signed over in my name. _**"The boardin' house? **_ He thought. _** THAT BOARDIN' HOUSE!**_" Sam said out loud. It had belonged to Sandra's family but she signed it over to me and left the keys inside the envelope as well.

Sam was overwhelmed by all that he had just takin' in. He wanted to think but his head hurt from concern "_**How could he have loved so deeply and not remembered to search for her after he had been here for so long?**_" He pondered. "_**But then again- I guess I did.**_" Sam lightly chuckled. Sam went to grab for his, now empty, bottle of beer so he stood up and retrieved another one and began to drink it. It broke his heart that she eventually thought the worst of him. Sam's mind continued to race and he needed a distraction. He turned on the radio to clear his mind a little; when he heard one of his favorite songs in this last year start to play. As he listened to the lyrics he realized this had been about her, for him, this song had been about her the entire time.

**The song plays:**

_**That old black magic has me in its spell**_

_**That old black magic that you weave so well**_

_**Those icy fingers up and down my spine**_

_**The same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine**_

_**The same old tingle that I feel inside**_

_**And then that elevator starts its ride**_

_**And down and down I go; round and round I go**_

_**Like a leaf that's caught in the tide**_

_**I should stay away but what can I do?**_

_**I hear your name and I'm a flame**_

_**A flame with such a burning desire**_

_**That only your kiss can put out the fire**_

_**For you're the lover I have waited for**_

_**The mate, that fate, - had me created for**_

_**And every time your lips meet mine**_

_**Darling down and down I go; round and round I go**_

_**In a spin- loving the spin I'm in**_

_**Under that old black magic -called love**_

Sam's mind became flooded with memories of his life and times with and without Mercedes Jones-"_**No wait…" **_ He thought. "_**Mrs. Mercedes Evans.**_" He corrected himself.

Sam then felt a surge of panic strike him. He immediately realized that he had left and he had not spoken to her. "_**What if she had seen him and assumed that he just refused to speak to her!**_" He felt like such an idiot "_**Why didn't I look at what was inside this envelope before?**_" He thought. If he had ruined this chance to be with her - he would never forgive himself. Sam first looked around his apartment; he has to make sure that she never doubted him again. Sam ran to his Hi-fi and grabbed the record album from off of it; placed it in its cover and then Sam reached into a drawer and pulled out a small flashlight and placed it in his pocket. He then looked at the time and immediately took off and ran back to the Veteran's Center and back to the recreation room.

Sam ran to the doorway and the room was packed all around the edges of the room for the evening performance. Sam walked to the corner of the room and hid behind a group of soldiers who were standing there. Once he had been waiting there for about twenty minutes then Sam saw her enter through the back door and walk back to the far end of the room and begin to perform again.

**Mercedes sings:**

_**Don't know why there's no sun up in the sky- stormy weather**_

_**Since my man and I ain't together; keeps raining all the time**_

_**Life is bare, gloom, and misery everywhere- stormy weather**_

_**Just can't get my poor self together**_

_**I am weary all the time- the time- so weary all the time**_

_**Since he went away the blues walked in and met me**_

_**If he stays away ole rockin' chair will get me**_

_**All I do is pray the Lord above will let me- walk in the sun once more**_

_**Can't go on everything I had is gone -stormy weather**_

_**Since my man and I ain't together keeps raining all the time **_

_**Keeps raining all the time**_

_**I walk around heavy hearted and sad **_

_**Night comes around and I'm still feelin' bad**_

_**Rain pourin' down blindin' every hope I had**_

_**This pittering, patterin', beatin; and smatterin' drives me mad**_

_**Love, love, love, love this misery is just too much for me**_

_**Can't go on everything I had is gone -stormy weather**_

_**Since my man and I ain't together keeps raining all the time**_

_**Keeps raining all the time**_

The whole room burst into applause once she finished singing. Sam knew that this was the time he had to act, he had to act now and he had to act fast. He tried slipping through the crowd and made his way to the middle of the room. On the table along the wall there was a phonograph in a wooden box. He opened it and put the record he had on the Hi-fi and it began to play.

As Mercedes begins to leave and walk back out of the door Sam called out her name loudly. "_**Mercedes, I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful; would you like to dance?**_" Then he smiled at her. Mercedes felt her insides melt instantaneously. She turned around and searched the crowd and then she saw the man who matched the most beautiful voice she had heard in the last, almost, three and a half years.

The room became extremely quiet except for the scratching sound as the song began to start its first note. Sam walked right up to her and took her hand in front of the entire room. Mercedes looked at Sam the she looked around the room again and back into his eyes. As a tear began to fill her eye she smiled and said. "_**Yes, I'd love to.**_"

Many of the nurses in the room started whispering along with quite a few patients who were also filled with shock and awe. But none of that matter to either of them anymore. They were just happy to be in the same place once again. Sam stretched out his hand and she placed her hands in his and they walked together to the middle of the room.

_(Sam wrapped his one arm around her waist and took his other and held up her hand. Then he smiled at her and spoke to her as the music continued playing in the background.)_

**Frank Sinatra sings****:**

_**Don't throw bouquets at me**_

_**Don't please my folks too much**_

_**Don't laugh at my jokes too much**_

_**People will say we're in love**_

_They began to dance slowly in the middle of the room._

("_**Forgive me." **__He said. __** "I love you with all my heart and I didn't want to lose contact with you." **__He continued__**. "I was arrested and was in the brig for 6 months; and the night I was released we were attacked the next day. I also developed a type of amnesia until this afternoon. Hearing you sing helped me to recover**_**."** Sam spoke quickly because he didn't want her not to hear his reasons. "_**I read all those letters that you wrote, and that I had missed; just this afternoon. I didn't know. I love you; you must know that I would have never given up on us.**_" He said.)

_**Don't sigh and gaze at me**_

_**Your sighs are so like mine**_

_**Your eyes mustn't glow like mine**_

_**People will say we're in love**_

_(Mercedes cont'd to dance in his arms, she occasionally, looked around and she saw several people walking out of the recreation room disgusted; and then she looked at Sam._ _It was so much to take in- so fast; she heard him but she would have to deal with that later. All she could do is speak about what was going on in this moment. _ "_**I like the song you have chosen.**_" _She said._ "_**It is so fitting for the moment cause you know people are gonna talk**_." _She spoke again. Sam replied _"_**As long as they say we're in love; I don't care. I have missed you Mercy more than you can ever realize.**_" _Sam said and then he closed his eyes and encircled his nose around hers. Mercedes closed her eyes and took in every second of it._)

(_More people left complaining and there were some of them who had even required help to be wheeled back to their rooms_.)

_**Don't start collecting things**_

_**Give me my rose and my glove**_

_**Sweetheart, there suspecting things**_

_**People will say we're in love**_

(_Mercedes then took her arms and placed them around Sam's neck._ _Sam then wrapped both of his arms around her waist and brought her into himself with the deepest, sincerest, and extremely passionate kiss that he could give her.)_

(Bridge)

_**Sweetheart there suspecting things **_

_**People will say we're in love**_

The room completely emptied out and the song stopped; but the kissing didn't.

**XXXXXX**

Sam walked hand in hand with Mercedes down the road as he told her about how Joseph and Sandra had actually gotten married and moved to Illinois. Mercedes rested her head on Sam's shoulder as they walked; she held his hand and grabbed onto his upper arm with her other hand. "_**You don't know how many nights, I cried worried that you had died, Sam.**_" She whispered as she nuzzled her head into his shoulder. "_**I am sorry that I made you worry, sweetheart**_." Sam spoke softly. "_**Sam what happened; why were you arrested?**_" She asked. "_**One of the guys, Ace, found out about you and I and he said some stuff and I fought him.**_" Sam hunched his shoulders. "_**Sam, I am so sorry that you had to go through all of that because of me.**_" She squeezed in close to his upper arm again. Sam stopped her right in front of the old boardin' house. Sam took her into his arms and hugged her. "_**I didn't have to go through anything. I could have kept my mouth shut and just pretended he got it wrong; but the thing is-I wanted to go through that-for you. I want you and everyone else to know that I am not ashamed at all that you are my wife. I don't **__**have**__** to; I **__**want **__**to, because to me **__**you are worth it**__**."**_ Sam then kissed her again.

"_**Come on I want to show you something**_." Sam said. He walked up to the boardin' house and then walked around to their courtyard. Mercedes mind filled with all the happy times that they had there when they first met again and she was filled with such gratitude. Then Sam took a small flashlight from his pocket and pointed it in the direction of her old window. She looked over and saw that the window was cracked open. She smiled at him and said "_**You did this?**_" Sam grabbed her hand and led her closer. He poured the light from the flashlight into her window and she saw that the room was filled with Lei's. It wasn't just along the windowsill but the whole room was filled with them. Mercedes turned around and looked at Sam but Sam spoke first. "_**Do you remember what I told you that it meant when I placed a lei in your window?**_" He asked. She started speaking and Sam began mouthing the words as she spoke-"_**That **__**you've**__** been thinking of **__**me**__**; that **__**you've**__** been missing **__**me**__**; and that **__**you've**__** been loving **__**me**__**.**_"

Mercedes felt herself start to get emotional. "_**Sam? Are you saying that all this time you have been putting these in here?"**_ She asked. "_**Mercedes my love for you is so deep that even when I couldn't remember you with my mind; I remembered you with my heart. I used to call this 'my peculiarity' I would come here and bring as many leis as I could and, each time, I would put them in this room. I did it almost every day but you know something; even though I could not remember why I had to, I knew that it was important for me to do so. One day I counted them and I realize that even the month that I was in my coma. Joseph also came and put some here as well; I had him with me the last time I did it, the night before we were attacked. I explained to him what it meant for you; and to me. He is a great friend and he didn't allow the symbol of my love for you- to become neglected. I ask that you please forgive me for not writing to you; but I don't want you to think that you still were not on my mind, somewhere, and in my heart; I wanted to show all this to you to prove it to you." **_Sam said.

Mercedes' tears flowed down her face as she grabbed Sam and kissed him. Afterward Sam said "_**This is going to be our home; I want you to know that I bought this boardin' house from Sandra. We can stay here because I found out it is not illegal for us to be married here.**_" Sam stroked her cheek with his hand. "_**It isn't?"**_ Mercedes asked. "_**We didn't break any Hawaiian laws by getting married. It still may not be easy with the people; but we can be here together and happy.**_" Sam said. "_**We can come back and start getting it ready for us to move in; alright?**_ " He said. "_**But, for now, I will show you where I've been staying.**_" Sam spoke as he took her hand and led her out of the courtyard.

**XXXXX**

Once they walked into Sam's apartment and he locked the door behind him. He questioned her. "_**Did I tell you today how sexy you look in that uniform?**_" Sam grinned. "_**No, I don't think you have**_." She said. "**That's good.**" Sam said bluntly. Mercedes then hit his shoulder with her hand. Sam started laughing and said "_**No, it's good**_ _**because I am quite sure you will look a whole lot sexier with it off.**_" Sam said as he took her hand and led her to his bedroom then Sam pulled her closer to him and began to unbuckle her belt. "_**Sam, you know that I have been in the USO for about a year now right and we travel all over the place.**_" Sam looked at her, puzzled, but then said. "_**Well, I was hopin' you might be able to give that up for a while and take on the role of my full time wife.**_" He said as he also began to open the buttons on her uniform top. "_**I am no longer in the Navy Mercedes, **__(He continued to speak and then he kissed her cheek and trailed towards her earlobe)__** and I know that I have several years of lovemaking that I would like to make up for.**_" Sam spoke as he nibbled on her neck and started to stroke her bare exposed skin with his hand. "_**You want me to stay and be your full time wife?" **_(_She repeated_ as _she leaned her head back and closed her eyes in enjoyment; then she whispered_)_** " I like the sound of that baby more than you know." **__(Mercedes began licking her lips)"__** I only got to enjoy you once and that has not been nearly enough**_." She said as she stepped out of her shoes and undid the button on the back of her shirt. She then pulled down her skirt zipper as Sam discarded his shirt and pants. Mercedes climbed backward onto the bed and while doing so she pulled down the covers and got in. Sam took off his underwear and was standing at attention again. Mercedes giggled. "_**I remember how afraid I was the last time I saw that.**_" She said. Sam climbed into the bed with her. "_**You don't ever have to be afraid of me**_." He said as he was now unclasping her bra and freeing the breasts that he had been longing to be close to again. "_**You have no idea what it does to me to see my skin tone near yours; I still think it is perfect together.**_" Sam said. Mercedes then reached under the covers and pulled off her panties and pulled them up from under the covers and dropped them on the side of the bed. "_**I know a way that you can get even closer**_." She smiled.

Sam rested his head in the valley of her bosom and inhaled all that was the scent of his woman. Mercedes felt the roughness of his five o'clock shadow slide up and down on the soft skin of her breast and she moaned as he placed her nipple into his mouth and had his tongue encircle it. Sam slipped his hand up and down the side of her hips and was encouraged by the heat her body was giving off. She moved her hands to his hair and then brought her fingers down to stroke his ears as she arched her back and started thrusting her bottom half forward inviting him to enter her. Sam removed his mouth from her breast and began rubbing his hair along her skin as he slid his face down her torso and kissing every pore. He had desired to explore her body and he wanted to know every inch. "_**Oh baby…**_" He said as she slid her left hand down from his head and under his arm and started using her hand to manipulate his nipple as well. Sam then lunged forward and began kissing her again and while doing so he entered her. He rested his head on her shoulder upon entry and just savored the experience he didn't move and she didn't move.

Sam simply waited enjoying the fit and the feel; and he wanted to watch her.

All he knew was that he never wanted to be separated from her again. His breathe came quickly and sweat dripped from his head onto her shoulder. He turned his head toward her face and watched her lick her lips again, as she inhaled, and he saw a quiver come across her upper lip it was then that she opened her big brown eyes and looked at him. Sam just shook his head and exclaimed "_**You are the best thing that has ever happened to me**_" his breathing was heavy and rhythmic and he started grinding his pelvis in conjunction with the each rhythmic sound of his breathing. With every thrust Mercedes gasped in some air and then she wrapped her right thigh around his leg. Her hands grabbed onto his waist and she raised his body up with her hands and brought him back down again; and pulled him deeper into her. Sam felt his heart racing, as she continued this motion and his penis began throbbing when he pulled her hands from his side and raised them over her head again and intertwined their fingers. "_**Yes, Sam**_" she whispered over and over again; after enjoying a timeless exchange of his body's thrusts, it was then when she felt an explosion of tingles that came from her inner core and extended down even to her toes. Her body tightened and Sam felt her shrink beneath him and as he took in every spasm of her body; he then matched it with his own. He felt the rush of liquid warmth shoot from his penis and flow deeply into Mercedes; his head flew backwards and he exhaled, powerfully.

As they lay there in each other's arms there was nothing left; no energy to move, no words left to say, all they did at this time was cherish this moment together; to relish in the fact that it would no longer be their last time together; they were never going to allow themselves to be apart again- no matter what comes; this was all worth it. The love that they shared would definitely- always be -all worth it.

**XXXXX**

It was the summer of 1975 when Mercedes had just finished signing in some customers to stay at the boardin' house. She could not help but stare at the interracial couple who stood before her with their six year old daughter. She spent a few moments talking to them about the sites in and around the neighborhood; and she was about to give them directions to go to the Pearl Harbor Museum Exhibit when her husband Sam walked in. "_**Sam these are our new guests for the next week- The Davidsons**_." Mercedes said. Sam looked at them and winked at his wife. "_**I am very pleased to meet the both of you.**_" Sam, who was now a strapping man of 60 years, said as he shook their hands and smiled. Their daughter Elizabeth smiled but kept walking around and trying to take in the place.

Mark and Sharon both tried to restrain her; but Sam offered for him and Mercedes to give them a tour of the place. "_**I was a curious one myself when I was a boy**_." Sam offered. "_**It's no trouble at all.**_" As they walked along the first floor the little girl eventually said "_**Mommy look**_" as she pointed into a room. They all looked into the room where the girl was pointing and they saw a window with a red kiss print on it and with one single lei in the window. "_**Oh, how beautiful and peculiar-all at the same time.**_" Sharon Davidson said. Mercedes and Sam just smiled. "_**We don't rent out this room.**_" Mercedes said. "**Does it mean something?" **Mark asked. "_**Is it a Hawaiian custom or something?" **_ He continued while Sharon took her camera out and took a picture of it.

"_**It means somethin' to us; that right there**__ (Sam pointed to the window as he spoke)__** is a testimony to a love story which began a long time ago.**_" Sam said. "_**When we fell in love it was illegal for us to do so. That is how we used to send messages to each other when we were apart.**_" Mercedes said. "_**We keep that there to remind us that our love needs to be nurtured and cherished because not so long ago we had to hide it and fight for it.**_" Sam said. "_**It is also there to remind us that real love conquers anything and that it is worth all the challenges that it may bring- all of it.**_" Mercedes spoke again. Sam then took her hand and kissed the back of it.

The Davidson's looked at each other and then they looked back at Sam and Mercedes. "_**Would you mind sharing your story with us?**_" Sharon said. "_**We would love to hear it**_." Mark interjected. "_**Well let's all go out into the kitchen and I'll make us a cup of tea; so we can talk.**_" Mercedes said. As they were walking Sam started to speak. "_**Well it all started underneath a chestnut tree in Caroline County Virginia; and I found this little gal cryin'…**_ **"** Sam began and then he caught himself. _**"Mercy!"**_ Sam shouted; to the shock of everyone. "_**You never did tell me why you was a cryin' that day!**_" Sam said. "_**Oh, Sam you are so silly**_." Mercedes started laughing as she tapped him on the shoulder with her hand and they continued to walk down the hall. _**"I was cryin' cause I thought I'd never have a best friend again.**_" Mercedes answered. "_**Ooooh!**__" _Sam said as he nodded his head and then he continued on with his story. "_**So she was sittin' under my tree...**_"

The End.

**Author's Note: Well I tried my best! Thanks again "roolieq" for the Tumblr prompt picture. If you're out there somewhere I hope that you enjoyed the story. I also liked the element of them sharing their story with another generation who did not go through necessarily what they went through but gained due to their own sacrifice; a little giving back always seems good. Please review. Thank you everyone and I hope to see you all again in my imagination. - Bye Anna.**


End file.
